Save Me From Myself
by MrsDamonSalvatore29
Summary: Elena Gilbert comes from a broken home and is thrusted into a whole new world, where she must learn to fight her inner demons and learn to trust again, but that's easier said than done. What if an old friend re-appears to help her fight her battles, and then some? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The door suddenly swung open downstairs, "Bonnie, I'll have to call you back later okay? I think my mom's home." I informed her, almost in a silent whisper and quickly hung up the phone. I slowly tiptoed to the edge of the staircase and peered down into the living room. "Great. It's John and mom, again." I whispered to myself. This is the third night in a row that they come home drunk and wasted. How long can they keep this up? Doesn't she notice that she has responsibilities to own up to? And John. He's a whole different ballgame. He's way too wild, always partying and getting buzzed up. He needs to just chill out!

"Do you think she's asleep by now Miranda?" John slurred while holding my mother close to him, kissing her.

"I don't know, who cares? She's old enough to know what we're doing, hell; she might be doing the same thing out there!" She shouts drunkly, pointing to the window, and continues kissing John. John breaks away going outside to his truck, while my mom moves herself and sinks down into the couch.

"Finally, he's leaving, for once in his life." I thought to myself, but I spoke too soon. He came back with something in his hand. At first, I couldn't make it out since I was above them, and whatever he was holding was small.

"This time, I'm prepared." He stuttered. "We don't want any accidents do we? Just pleasure." He added with a wink. She adjusted herself on the couch, making room for him. They start to kiss, while he starts to unbutton her shirt.

"Do you have any more cocaine on you?" She asks desperately, pushing him away.

"It depends; do you have the money for it? I need my money this time. I can't keep giving it to you, and besides you said you would get to it this week," he replied her, his eyes growing serious.

"John, you know I don't have that kind of money, stop being that way and jus' hand it over," she slurred.

"Don't you get it? I want my money. I want it _now_.I thought we had a deal," he screamed into my mother's frightened face. His eyes gleamed a deep fire of anger, and his face now flushing red. "I've given you enough time, I want my money now!" He continued his tirade of nasty comments while my mother drowned into the couch fearfully. I sat terrified on the staircase, watching them from above, secretly. I don't really know what my mother sees in this man, sure he may seem good looking, but there's a darker side to him. He has my mother hanging from a string, sinfully dosing her with drugs, forming a mind numbing addiction.

She slowly rises from the couch, adjusting her skirt, buttoning up her top. "You know what, I don't have your money," she began, laughing. "I never had money to start with. You see this house? It ain't mine." She added, now laughing hysterically.

"What do you mean it isn't yours? What the hell are you saying?" He spat at her, looking more confused, than angry.

"Yeah, you heard correctly, this house ain't mine, and it sure ain't yours eitha," she stuttered, still laughing. It's obvious she's drunk way too much this time, and is too buzzed as well.

"Then whose house is this then?" He questioned, she stood there motionlessly, almost taunting him.

She threw her head back and burst out laughing. He stood there staring at her, as if she were insane. Her laughing became more controlled, yet had an insidious ring to it. "Well, lemme just put it this way and save you the trouble. This house, well obviously it ain't yours. It ain't mine eitha; it's my daughter's house."

In synchronization, my mouth and John's dropped. "What in the world are you saying Miranda? That you're broke, and your daughter is more financially stable? Is that what you're saying?" he questioned furiously.

"I didn't say that, who do you think you are telling me what I am or what I ain't!" She slurred drunkenly. "You're just a filthy piece of junk," she continued, angrily. "You don't know how to do nothin'," she sneered "Why look at ya, you're getting hounded at by a woman." She paused a moment. A sly smirk took over her. "That's right a woman."

John must have been angry, and mom just made him angrier. One second he was at one end of the living room; opposite to mom, and the next he was right in front of her. A split second later, I heard his hand rip across her face; knocking her onto the floor. He rolled her over and sat on top of her; starting to strangle her.

I could feel my scream burning up my throat; I couldn't handle it anymore. I let go.

He immediately let go of my mother's throat and around. After a second of looking around, he spotted me at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't realize I descended the stairs, until I saw him staring right at me. "Go back up stairs." He said calmly, yet angrily, "NOW!"

I started ascending the stairs quickly, my thoughts jumbled. "Now what?" I thought to myself. I headed quickly to my room, in search for my dad's Swiss army knife. I spotted it on my dresser table, and quickly grabbed it, knocking over a lamp in the process. I ran down the stairs, and into the living room. John didn't notice me behind him.

He was still chocking the life out of my mother. I quickly flipped the knife and jumped on his back, "Get off my mom you bastard!" I screamed with anger.

All of a sudden he let go of her, and threw me off his back. He stood up, "You! You think you can stop me? What are you going to do? Huh?" He spat at me bitterly, picking me up by my arms forced onto my sides. He lifted me up so high; my legs were kicking in the air. "You're just a little girl, you can't do anything to me!"

I screamed in his face, kicking him as hard as I can in the groin. Instantaneously, I dropped to the ground, seeing John doubled over, writhing in pain.

Immediately, I ran to the phone that was down the hall. I quickly dialled 911.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Finally an answer. "911, what is your emergency?" She toned through the phone receiver.

"I need your help, my mother's boyfriend is trying to murder us." I whispered, terrified.

"Alright, stay calm, I need the address" She said bluntly.

Before I could mutter the address to the operator, I saw John's shadow behind me. A blood curdling scream built up in my chest, I couldn't manage to keep it in. I let go, and dropped the receiver on the floor.

"You think you can get away from me that easily?" he muttered through his teeth, "You can't do anything now." He added, confidently.

Suddenly, I found myself on the floor, my head throbbing, and bloodied. Everything seemed to black out.

* * *

I awoke to the monotonous beeping of a heart monitor. At first, I didn't recognise where I was; then it hit me, I was at a hospital, the ICU to be specific. What happened? I thought to myself.

My first reaction was to check my head, feel around and figure out what I was here for. I traced my fingers around the top of my forehead, where the pain seemed to pulse. Stitches I whispered to myself.

Come to think of it, I felt pain all over my body. Lacking the energy to pull myself up and check, I just let myself fall back into a deep sleep.

I was hurled back into reality when the police came into the small room. Their loud knocking would have awoken the dead, let alone those who were sleeping. I could hear the on-duty nurse scolding them, telling them to keep quiet.

Slowly and quietly the door opened, and the on-duty nurse, Christy, popped in. "Elena, the police are here and they have a few questions for you," she began telling me warmly, leading them inside the room swiftly. She redirected her attention to the two policemen that were in the room, saying "You have fifteen minutes, and do try to keep quiet, this is no place for loud chatter, this is the intensive care unit. I'll be back when your time is up to escort you out of the room. If you finish beforehand, buzz me in, and I'll take the necessary actions to escort you out."

As Christy was leaving, the officers looked at each other, then back to me and laughed. "Is she always like this?" one of the officers asked me.

"I'm not sure, sir. I've just met her." I answered back, noticing my voice was strained, as if I had been screaming loudly.

"You've been here for ten days, and you've just met her?" He asked, astonished.

"Of course she just met her, you idiot. The girl's been in a coma for the past week and a half, Tom." The other officer answered back for me.

"You didn't have to be all in my face about it, Sam." Tom spat back.

"Sorry to interrupt you to, but we're tight on time, what is it that you need exactly, officers?" I asked sternly.

"I'm Officer Sam, and this is Officer Tom. We came to inform you that Jonathan Gilbert has been arrested and is now awaiting trial."

"What about my mother, how's my mother doing?" I asked wearily.

"Well, about your mother," Sam began to explain. His hands seemed to fidget here and there. "Your mother is facing trial soon, and may face a long prison sentence for…"

"Drug abuse, I presume?" I interrupted.

"Well, yes. She may face at least five years jail time, a couple hundred hours of community and service and three years probation." Sam continued.

"At least now she'll have time to think of what she's done." I answered bitterly, folding my arms under my chest, taking extra care to not disturb the IV drip tube placed in my right hand.

"Might I mention, child services are reviewing your custody at the moment," Tom began explaining. "I think the way things are going, she could lose your custody. Do you have any family that you could stay with? If you don't, you're going to have to go to a foster home."

"Yes, I've got some family in Mystic Falls, Virginia and in Philly." I stated.

"Are they immediate family? Or are they just friends of the family?" Tom continued to ask.

"Well my aunt lives in Philly with her husband and two kids, and my grandmother lives in Mystic Falls. Frankly, I prefer living with my grandmother in Mystic Falls."

"You're going to have to supply me with the necessary contact information to inform her of your custody trial." Tom informed me.

"Alright, I'll do so as soon as possible; I've got a question, officer." I began to inquire.

"Go ahead." Officer Tom and Sam said simultaneously. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, what was John convicted of exactly?"

Both officers looked at each other to see who was going to speak first, then back to me. Sam ended up telling me. "Well, he wasn't convicted, he was arrested. He's facing trial for a few different reasons, firstly he was arrested on one count of possession of drugs, one count of illegal distribution of drugs, one count of driving under the influence, two counts of assault and battery, as well as two counts of attempted third degree murder."

"With that many counts against him, does he stand a chance at being found not guilty in the trial?"

"Well, even if he hires a very clever lawyer, he's still screwed. I doubt he will though, so I think he's going to end up behind bars."

Before I could make a comment, Christy popped into the room, "I'm sorry officers, your time is up. Please follow me to the reception where you will have some forms waiting for you."

Silently, both Tom and Sam got up and followed Christy out of the room, not uttering a single word.

After a few minutes, Christy returned to check how I was doing. She quietly moved about checking the monitors attached to me from every direction and writing down observations on the clipboard that was hanging from my footboard. After what seemed to be a long silence, she managed to speak. "You seem to be doing quite well for someone who's only admitted a few days ago."

"So how does that translate to how much time left in the ICU?" I asked, eager to know.

"Well, now that you're out of a comatose state, the doctors are going to monitor you for a day or two to see if there are any relapses, and then you'll probably be released. Oh, which reminds me, the two officers that were just here are coming back tomorrow to get all the details of the relatives that are going to be informed of your custody switch. Who're you going to live with?"

"I was thinking of moving to Mystic Falls to live with my grandmother Catherine." I replied.

"The custody work could take a few days to sort out, seeing the situation you're in. If you're released before then, we can place you in one of the wards until all the paperwork is done, then you can move in with your gran." She informed me with a smile. Her smile was earnest, leaving me at ease.

Christy seemed to be still training for her nursing licence, since it seemed impossible to be that young and have her licence. She seemed to be 22, with beautiful copper hair in a tight bun and a slender figure. She wasn't too tall either, roughly 5 foot 4.

"So, how old are you, Elena?" Christy asked, while checking the monitors to see if my heart rate is irregular or not.

"I'm seventeen,"

"Graduating this June?"

"No, next June. I'm a Junior, or at least I was a Junior."

"Oh, so what do you plan to major in university?"

"I'm thinking of majoring in Biology or Pre Med."

"So, are you hungry? I think it's about time you ate something, rather than being fed through an IV." she said as she shuffled around the room.

"I'm fine with anything," I answered her with a smile.

"Alrighty, I'll see what there is to eat and I'll be back." she chimed as she moved out of the room, closing the door behind her softly.

* * *

The next day the two policemen came back. They started recording my grandmother's address and telephone number and other pieces of information to make the custody transfer.

"We want you to attend court," began Officer Sam.

My heart rate accelerated and beads of sweat began to form over my brows. I couldn't see _him_ again, not now. Not ever.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fic that I'm planning to write longer than a one shot. I'm horrible with my tenses, so please forgive me about that if you see anything messed up. I'd love feedback from you guys, anything from opinions to suggestions and critiques, help me out here! I need a few ideas to get the next chapter up soon, so review review review! The more you guys review, the more inspiration I'll have to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

**Shameless promotion: **Tumblr: vervainandbourbon**  
**


	2. Airborne

**Airborne**

* * *

"You want me to do what?" I asked, in complete shock.

"We want you to attend the trials," Officer Sam repeated, "it'll give you a sense of closure."

"But I'm still in the ICU, there's no way I can attend the trials!" I said in a worried voice.

"The trial isn't tomorrow," Officer Tom stated, laughing. "It's in two months, by then, hopefully you would have recovered fully and situated with your grandmother in Virginia."

"Why do I have to go?" I moaned, crossing my arms. I wasn't too careful about the IV tubes, which almost detached, causing me to scream in pain.

"Careful now! Don't hurt yourself," Officer Sam began to say as he rushed over to the side of my bed to check on the tube connected to my hand. "You could have torn it out, and that wouldn't have been so pretty. Now, as for the trial, why don't you want to go?"

"Well, to be honest, it's because of John." I confessed.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. He can't hurt you," He assured me, "All you would have to do is give your witness account and leave, nothing more."

"But what if I tense up and can't answer the DA's questions?" I began to worry aloud.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, they're simple questions and I'm sure you know the answers. And like Officer Sam said, John can't lay a finger on you, so be brutally honest with the DA, and you'll be fine. You won't be convicted of anything either way, so don't worry." Officer Tom stated.

With Officer Tom's reassurances, I felt a little more at ease for what was to come. Soon, I'd be out of this hospital and back home. _Home_. Funny, I won't be back home for long, just to pick up everything and move out. I'll be moving back to Grandma Catherine's once more, but this time it would be permanently. It wouldn't be just for the summer or a visit for Christmas, but to start living my life there. The mix of excitement and worry began to give me an upset stomach.

"If you need anything from us and it can't wait until our next visit, call either Officer Tom or I," Officer Sam began as he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and scribbled down his number and his partner's number on the wrinkled scrap of paper and folded it.

He smiled warmly as he handed me the paper with the station's number on it and their extensions. I took it from his hand and held it tightly in my hand, as if my life depended on it. "We'll be back on Thursday, hopefully by then the custody papers will be worked out. Don't hurt yourself until then." He laughed as he nodded towards the IV sticking out of my left hand.

"I'll try not to until then, but no promises." I giggled, feeling a slight blush creep up into my cheeks. They both laughed as they began to stand up and leave.

As soon as I heard the door click closed, it reopened, but this time it was Christy popping in to check on everything. "Hey Christy, what day of the week is it?"

"It's Monday, why what's up?" She answered back, not looking at me as she checked the heart monitor and the other machines that I was hooked up to.

"Well, Officer Sam and Tom are going to be back Thursday, and I wanted to know how many days it was from today, that's all."

"Well, I have good news for you! The doctor's are moving you out of the ICU and into a regular ward, after that they'll check you out, totally routine though, before discharging you."

* * *

Thursday rolled in and I was waiting for Officers Tom and Sam to arrive with the paperwork. It was around noon when they walked into the ward I was staying in. The on duty nurse cleared away my tray just as they entered the area. "I'm going off duty now Elena dear," she smiled, "but Christina is going to take my place. You know our nurse in training, Christy, right?" Mrs. Richards asked.

Mrs. Richards was a sweet woman in her late 50s, I presumed. Her hair was silver, but she was a fit woman. She could be tough when she wanted to be, especially towards the young doctors if they were being too cocky. She could bark out an order, and they would do whatever she told them, no questions asked.

"Christy Johnson?" I beamed, a wide smile overtaking my face.

"Yes dear," she laughed, "the feisty redhead. I take it that you two have become friends?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, I must be off now, officers, do take care of my girl. If I hear you've given her any trouble, I'll find you. I might be a nurse, and nurses put people back together, but they also know how to take them apart." She threatened, attempting to scare the two extremely young officers.

"No ma'am, there won't be any need to take us apart. We'll take good care of Elena." Officer Tom gulped, visibly shaken from her mild threat.

I tried to hold back my laughter by covering my mouth with my hand and pretending to cough. But that was no use, as soon as Mrs. Richards left my bedside, they noticed my horrible attempt.

"What's so funny?" Officer Tom asked, jerking his eyebrow up.

"Oh wh-what? Nothing. Nothing at all." I couldn't help but smile largely at his annoyed face.

"Yeah, make fun of me why don't know. She's a force to be reckoned with. Anyway, we have all the paperwork settled, as soon as you're discharged, we can get you settled with your grandmother."

"That's great, what happens next?"

"Well, we wait for you to get discharged from the hospital and then we take you to your house so we can have you pack what you'd need and basically ship you off to your grandmother's house."

"Well, that's good, I get discharged on Saturday." I beamed.

"Well if that's all, we'll see you on Saturday to get you all packed up." Officer Sam ended. They both walked out of the ward. As soon as they left, Christy showed up.

"You know, those officers are kind of cute, a little ditzy though. How are you, 'Lena?" She asked as she walked up to my bed, grabbing the clipboard attached to it. She scanned it as she normally would, looking for what? I'd never know.

"Yeah, they're an interesting duo to say the least." I laughed, "I can't wait until I leave this place!"

"What do you have waiting for you on the other side, a boy?" She teased.

"Well, actually…"

She put down the clipboard and walked over and sat on my bed. "Okay, spill. Who's this guy that you're meeting?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, conjuring up a laugh.

"He's just an old friend," I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't have it.

"That's what they all say, 'he's just a friend' and then you wake up the next morning seeing him attempt to avoid the walk of shame from her room. And failing miserably, might I add."

"Oh ew Christy, I grew up with him! He really is just a friend."

"I'm sure he just is," she winked, "okay. So this 'friend' of yours, what's his name and what does he look like?"

"Well, his name is Damon Salvatore; he's not from around here. He lives in Mystic Falls, near my grandma's house actually. He's tall, has broad shoulders, a gorgeous pair of ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in, raven hair, an Adonis figure,"

Christy cut me off before I could continue describing Damon, "Look at you, you're getting giddy just describing you 'friend'."

"He is just a friend!" I tried to convince her.

"If he was just a friend you wouldn't smile like an idiot describing him, nor would you tell me he has an 'Adonis body' or 'eyes you could get lost in'." She mocked, laughing at me as I tried to cover my face from embarrassment. "It's okay; I'll keep your little secret. Well, I better check on the other patients, I can't pay all my attention to you."

* * *

I sat down in the boarding area waiting for the plane. Seeing as I had an hour left before we boarded, I decided to go and make a call. I walked up to the long string of payphones lined up after each other in the terminal I was in. I inserted the amount of coins needed and dialed the familiar number. After a few rings, someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nana!"

"Elena baby, is that you? Aren't you supposed to be waiting for your plane?"

"Yeah Nana, I'm just calling to remind you when my flight…"

"Child, you think I forgot about you! My only granddaughter?" She scolded over the phone, laughing at my blunt stupidity. "Damon Salvatore is going to drive me over to pick you up." Damon. I was going to see him. "You remember Damon, right? You two were inseparable as kids!"

"Of course I remember him, Nana. Look, my plane is going to board soon," Yeah, that was a big fat lie. "I've got to go, I'll see you soon! I love you!"

"Alright Elena, I'll see you in a few hours. Don't do anything stupid."

"Nana, have I done anything stupid before?"

"Well, remember that…"

"Oh Nana, forget I ever mentioned it!" I cut her off before she could remind me of all the stupid things that I've done in the past. I covered my face with my free hand from embarrassment. "I'll see you soon. Bye."

I hung up the phone and I dragged myself and my bags back to the waiting area to sit down on one of the chairs. I evaluated what Nana just told me. Damon Salvatore was going to be there with her to pick me up. I looked down at what I was wearing and cringed. Out of all days I chose comfort over style, it had to be today.

_I guess I didn't look too frumpy in my turquoise skinny jeans and monochrome Mickey Mouse tank top, even if it was a size too big. Yeah, I'm sure my bun sure looks attractive, especially since I paired it up with a beaded headband. I'm a walking fashion disaster, thank God I actually put on some accessories_, I thought to myself. I looked down at my hand, studying my ring. It was actually kind of cute, in a weird, creepy way. It was a silver ring with two skulls curving around both sides of the band which was studded with white crystals. I also wore the matching skull earrings and a titanium heart necklace with intricate designs etched into it.

I guess I spent a lot of time thinking about what I was wearing that my plane had arrived and it was going to board soon. "Passengers of flight UA 736 from Pittsburgh, PA heading to Mystic Falls, VA, please head to gate A17, we're preparing to board." The PA system droned.

I waited for the first class passengers to board, along with the business class to board. Finally when they called out for economy class to board, I stood up and grabbed my things. I slung my navy metallic duffle bag across my body, along with my creamy cotton tote bag with a camera imprinted into it. I quickly walked over to the line that began to form. As soon as I got to the front, I pulled out my purple travel wallet and opened it up. I grabbed my ticket and passport from the sections that were labeled appropriately and handed them to the clerk in front of me. She tore my ticket and the remaining small rectangle back, along with my passport. "Thank you and enjoy your flight." She muttered out insincerely.

I walked down the loading bridge and into the plane. I handed one of the flight attendants my small ticket and she led me to my seat. I put my duffle bag in the overhead compartment and took my seat next to the window. "This is Captain Silverstone speaking. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard United Airlines flight 736 from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania en route to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Please be seated as the plane is ready to taxi. Cabin crew – prepare for takeoff." Soon enough, the plane settled down and we were taxiing out onto the runway.

It seemed like hours passed before the captain spoke through the plane's PA system. "Folks, we'll be landing shortly. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Cabin crew – prepare for landing."

We landed safely, and soon filed out of the plane. I went to the luggage carousel and collected my suitcases and I walked towards the arrivals hall.

As soon as I walked out, I saw Nana in her wheelchair holding her cane and Damon standing there, waiting for me. I pushed my luggage cart towards them with a broad smile on my face. "Elena Andrea Gilbert, are you going to stand there with a silly grin on your face all day or are you going to give me a kiss!" Nana complained light heartedly.

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. "Nana, I've missed you so much!"

I stood back and she got a good look at me, "_Mio Dio_! Has my daughter not been feeding you? You're too thin!" Every time she saw me, she would tell me I was too thin, and sometimes she would complain in Italian, too.

"Nana, I swear I've been eating, and besides I can't gain weight, what kind of gymnast would I be if I was chunky?" I giggled at the thought.

"You'd be a great gymnast either way, right Damon?"

"Oh no you don't, Mrs. Sommers, you don't drag me into this!" Damon laughed as he held up his hands defensively. "You and your granddaughter can figure this one out on your own!"

"Hello to you, too Damon!" I teased as I crossed my arms under my chest.

He took a few steps forward towards me, and instinctively I took a few steps back. "What, no hug?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little off these days." I stepped forward and he took me into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too," he broke away, "I haven't seen you in such a long time, how long has it been, 3 years?"

"Damon, I saw you last Christmas..." I laughed.

"Are we going to sit in the airport talking about all that you two have missed, or are we going back home?" Nana complained. She had a small smile on her face; and a slight twinkle in her eye as she looked at us both. Uh-oh. I know that look too well.

"You're right, Nana. Let's go." I pushed my luggage cart forward as Damon pushed Nana.

As we reached the exit of the airport, Damon returned the wheelchair and took over pushing my luggage cart to his car. "So you got a car now, huh?"

"Yeah, you're going to love it. It's a sky blue Chevy Impala. A classic." We got to his car and he loaded my luggage into the trunk and I returned the luggage cart. I sat in the backseat waiting for Damon to start the car and take us home. "Alright, everyone buckled up?" He looked at me through the rear view mirror, winking at me. His wink made me blush and look away.

The ride back home was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Damon helped unload my bags from the trunk and carried them inside. "I'll take them from here, Damon."

"Elena, you seriously think that I'm going to let you take those suitcases up the stairs by yourself? Mom didn't raise a fool, she raised a gentleman." He puffed out his chest with pride as he slapped on a cheesy smile.

"Fine, I won't argue with you, I know how you are – with your over exuberant Southern ego." I teased. "I'm going to just get my duffle bag; I forgot it in the car."

I stepped out to grab my bag from his car and quickly ran inside. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the island. Damon popped in as soon as I sat down. "I put the bags upstairs; I didn't know which one was your room, so they're just chilling in the hall. I'll be seeing you around 'Lena."

"Not so fast young man, you're going to join us for some lemonade, I made a nice pecan pie."

"But Mrs. Sommers…"

"No buts, ifs or whys from you. You're joining us." Nana insisted forcefully with a smile.

Damon sat down at the kitchen island right next to me and Nana served us a tall cold glass of fresh lemonade. He leaned closer to me and murmured into my ear, "How about I show you around town; grab a coffee and catch up with you."

"I'd love that, when'd you have in mind?"

"How about right now? I don't have anything planned, and I doubt you do too."

"Right now?" I asked him, wide eyed and shocked.

"Yeah, if you want, I can wait for you here if you want to go change. I'm not taking no for an answer." He smiled mischievously, his blue eyes glittering.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to actually post this up! I've been staring at a blank page for a week. Yeah, a week since I last updated, I tried to get this chapter on the road. Well, it's definitely not my favourite chapter I've written, I didn't like it too much. I promise to get the next chapter out by Thursday! If you guys want to know what the outfit Elena is wearing when Damon picked her up from the airport, it's on my polyvore account. Here's my account name so you guys can actually go and see it: vervainandbourbon (here's where the dot would go) polyvore (here's where the other dot would go LOL) com**

**Please review so I know what to tweak and what to avoid in the next chapter! You guys are wonderful for reading this work! *hugs***

**I love you all :D**


	3. Troubled

**Troubled**

* * *

Damon sat down at the kitchen island right next to me and Nana served us a tall cold glass of fresh lemonade. Damon leaned closer to me and murmured into my ear, "How about I show you around town; grab a coffee and catch up with you."

"I'd love that, when'd you have in mind?"

"How about right now? I don't have anything planned, and I doubt you do too."

"Right now?" I asked him, wide eyed and shocked.

"Yeah, if you want, I can wait for you here if you want to go change. I'm not taking no for an answer." He smiled mischievously, his blue eyes glittering.

"Alright fine! And hey! What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked in mock anger, putting my hand on my hip.

"You're really going to ask? It's an alright outfit, but I know you look better in other things." He took a long drink of his lemonade while keeping eye contact with me. I could see him smiling from inside the glass.

"Nice save, fine I'll go change." He smirked in satisfaction. I drank my lemonade quickly and ran up the stairs.

I dragged my suitcases from the hall into my mother's room; my new room. Thank heavens I decided to shower right before my flight and actually blow dry my hair. I opened up one of my suitcases and looked for a nice dress. I quickly found a strapless white summer dress and I grabbed my peach-coloured strappy heels. I laid the dress on the bed and quickly began to strip down to my underwear. I unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it. The dress was made of white lace and was styled like a corset. The skirt flowed from underneath the bodice and ended right before my knees. I zipped it up again and readjusted everything into its rightful place. I stepped into my heels and stood in front of the floor length mirror.

I grabbed my toiletries and make up bags from the open suitcase and clacked my way into the Jack-and-Jill bathroom between my room – my mother's—and my aunt's room. I grabbed my face wash from the toiletries bag and quickly scrubbed away at my face. As soon as I dried my face, I lined my eyes with liquid eye liner and mascara, as well as applied sheer plum lipstick. I undid my tight bun and my hair fell into loose curls just below my shoulders. I ran my fingers through my hair just to give it a little bit of volume. I grabbed my white purse that was sticking out of the suitcase and placed my wallet and phone in it.

After spraying some fruity perfume on, I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Look at you Gilbert, you clean up good!"

"You're not looking so bad yourself, Salvatore." He was wearing a petroleum coloured Rolling Stones shirt with dark jeans and his nude timberland boots.

"Alright kids, don't stay out too late. I'll call you later Elena."

"Alright Nana," I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "I promise I won't stay out late."

We walked to his car and got in. As I closed the door he turned to me, "I'm going to have to help you out with the seat belt, it's pretty messed up." Before I could tell him I could handle it, he leaned across my body to grab the seat belt in an unorthodox way to buckle me in. After he buckled me in, he looked up and noticed our lips were just less than an inch apart. He hesitated a moment, looking at my lips and then making eye contact with me before he returned to his seat to buckle himself up. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him, curious to what he had in mind.

"I was thinking maybe lunch and a movie or something, you haven't eaten right?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Oh quit pretending to be so prim and proper with me." He laughed, "Besides, I don't really take no for an answer, remember? So if you had eaten or not, we're still going to lunch."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm sure you have girls following you home because of your charm."

"You better believe it." He looked at me and winked.

"Keep your eyes on the road Casanova." I giggled. "So basically you're taking me on a date?"

"Who said anything about a date?"

"Lunch and a movie, yeah that sure doesn't sound like a stereotypical date to me."

"Well actually, it's normally dinner and a movie, so no. It's not a stereotypical date." He said smugly. "But it's okay, I'll let you call it that so you can brag to your friends that Damon Salvatore took you out on a date." He added with a laugh.

"Cocky much?"

"Very much." He grinned, this time keeping his eyes on the road. "You can ask the other girls I've been with, they'd agree." He laughed.

I turned a bright shade of pomegranate. "Damon Salvatore, you perverted pig!" I laughed and smacked his bicep. I covered my face from embarrassment as he just roared with laughter.

"Alright, alright, I'll be on my best behaviour. No need to get all violent with me. Besides, we're here." He pulled up to where we used to always hang out, the Grill. We walked out of the car and up the steps of the small diner. He slung his arm around my shoulder and I tensed up. "Relax, it's a friendly gesture." He laughed.

I relaxed a bit. Ever since the whole incident with John, I can't help but tense up whenever any guy tried to approach me. We walked up to a corner booth in the back of the diner and sat down on the red leather couches. Damon sat down close to me, invading my personal space. I tensed up and scooted away slightly.

He frowned, "Elena, is there something wrong? Every time I would touch or get close to you, you cringe."

"It's a long story," I began to tear up. He didn't deserve me treating him like this. It wasn't his fault that a low life didn't respect women and treated me and my mother like he did. He just happened to pay the price of something he didn't deserve.

"I've got all the time in the world," he tilted my head upwards and looked into my eyes, "hey don't cry."

"Damon, it's not because of you specifically. It's…well it's not your fault I'm like this."

"Like this? I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying 'Lena."

"Like this," I waved with my arms, "like how I can't stand for a man to touch me in any way, let alone get close to me. I hesitate."

"Why? What's happened?" His face went pale from concern. He wrapped his arm around me and drew me closer to his chest. I tensed up, but soon relaxed as he rubbed my arm soothingly. I placed my head on his chest and sighed.

"Damon, there's a reason I'm here without my mom. Didn't Nana mention anything?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything."

"Well, I'm not here on vacation, I'm moving here permanently."

"That explains why you came to visit us so late this year, school starts in a week. But why are you here without your mom?"

"This is where the story starts to get a little crazy…"

"Elena Andrea Gilbert, out with it already. It's nothing I can't handle, I'm sure." He chastised, still holding me in his arms.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." I broke away from his protective grasp. "Let's order first, this will definitely take a while." I smiled through my tears. I grabbed a compact from my purse while Damon motioned over a waitress. My make up didn't run or anything, there were barely any tears shed.

"Hey Caroline, I'd like you to meet someone," Damon began telling the young waitress. "This is one of my good friends, Elena Gilbert. She's transferring here."

"Hey, I'm Caroline Forbes." She smiled; she was a thin, leggy blonde with blue eyes and a bright smile. "What can I get you two?" she asked, her blonde curls bouncing as she moved.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries."

"Same here, just minus the pickles." Damon gave me an "are you kidding me?" look.

"And your drinks?"

"I'll have a Shirley Temple."

"I'll just have a coke."

"I'll be back with your drinks; it was nice meeting you Elena." She walked off towards the kitchen. Damon kept on staring at me.

"What?"

"Who in the world doesn't like pickles?"

"They're so gross! They throw off the whole taste of the burger."

"You're crazy, but I'm sure you already knew that." He grinned, but quickly grew serious once more. "Now quit stalling, tell me everything from the beginning."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Where's your mom, and why isn't she here with you?"

"My mom doesn't have custody over me anymore because of her drug abuse and charges. I moved here to get away from it all."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean drug abuse and charges? Elena, what happened exactly?" His face was warped with concern.

"I guess I should start from the very beginning." He nodded for me to continue, never taking his eyes off of me. "You know how my dad's been dead for a while. I don't even remember seeing his face; all I have are photographs of us together. Well his brother – according to my mom – John was always around to help us out after he died. I grew up with John around. But as I grew older, I noticed that my mom got closer to him, closer than she should have. I wouldn't mind, she should have someone to love, but John…he was something different." I sighed.

"What do you mean by different?"

"Well, I never noticed when I was younger, but as soon as I understood what drugs were and what they did to people; I noticed that he had similar symptoms. He always had no appetite, he was restless, paranoid, heard things that weren't there. And he would randomly have bursts of energy, like abnormal amounts. Soon, my mom was also going through the same thing. I knew there was something going on."

"So being the geek you are, you researched it, right? What did you end up finding?"

"Here are your drinks, enjoy." Caroline spoke, but it was as if she didn't exist. She placed the drinks on the table and left.

"Exactly. Cocaine, it was cocaine." I whispered. He grabbed hold of my hand that was resting on my thigh and threaded his fingers through mine. "They both began to drift away from their responsibilities, just partying. I became the adult of the house while they were the teens. She basically neglected me. Soon she was skipping work and the bills were piling up, and once they even cut off our electricity and water. John took care of the bills that one time. Eventually she got fired from her job, and worked random jobs to make ends meet."

He squeezed my hand, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Elena. At least you're safe now. You don't have to put up with it anymore."

"Oh Damon," my voice began to crack, "you have no idea, that was just the beginning of the story. They're going to go to trial and I'm going to be a witness."

"A trial?"

I nodded, "John, he came home one night with my mom. They were both pissed drunk and were talking loudly. They were fooling around on the couch, but then she asked him for more drugs." I paused trying to hold back the tears. Damon pulled me closer and held me tight. I rested my head on his chest.

"What else happened?" He asked, now growing angry.

"Well he wouldn't give her more drugs until she paid him back for the cocaine he gave her. She didn't have the money and they began to argue. He snapped and he attacked her, I tried to stop him, but he attacked me too. Can you imagine your dad's brother, your own uncle, hitting his niece?"

I heard his heart racing from anger. "When do you go to court?"

"November 3rd, why?" I asked him, lifting my head.

"I'm coming with you." He gritted through his teeth. Never in my life had I seen him so furious.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! As promised, I updated by Thursday! :D**

**I'm excited to where this story is going, and don't get too excited too quickly. There's a long road ahead before Damon and Elena get together! I'm not going to say why just yet, but you'll see in the next few chapters why. Specifically when they go back to school. You'll hate me for a while LOL but I promise, it's a very Delena story. Scouts honour! *hand gesture* Leave me a review!**

**You can check out both Damon & Elena's outfits at my Polyvore account: vervainandbourbon**


	4. Disappointment

**Disappointment**

* * *

I heard his heart racing from anger. "When do you go to court?"

"November 3rd, why?" I asked him, lifting my head.

"I'm coming with you."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do. I can't have you go face all your battles alone. It's bad enough you had to go through that." He ran his fingers through my hair as he held onto me.

Before I could say anything, Caroline placed our plates on our table. "Enjoy your meal." She smiled. There was a curious spark in her eyes. I guess we did look a little intimate – she must have been wondering on how 'good' of friends we were.

Damon let go of me and smiled. "I still think you're crazy for not liking pickles." He tried to lighten the mood.

"They're so gross!" I laughed.

"So, since when were you a gymnast?" He eyed me, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Well, I started when I was 13, I was basically a grandma compared to the rest." I moaned.

"So do you compete?"

"Yeah, but barely since I'm not an elite gymnast. But when I compete, I win." I took a bite out of my burger. "Always." I winked.

"Oh who's the cocky one now?"

"It's still you." I replied with mock sweetness, batting my eyelashes at him.

"You know you love it." he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, you have no idea; it's such a turn on." I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh baby, if you wanna get in my pants, all you have to do is ask." He winked. I blushed, turning the same shade of the red leather we were sitting on. He roared with laughter when he saw how flushed I was. "I didn't take you to be this shy, 'Lena." He laughed as he took a sip of his coke.

"Are you done laughing at me?" I complained as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Not quite, but I'll spare you this time Gilbert." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Thanks Salvatore, you're so kind." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I couldn't help but smile; no matter what he said or did, I was fine with it. He would always be Damon Salvatore from the sandbox, no matter what. "Alright enough of my chaotic life, what about you?" Even though we've known each other since birth almost, we barely knew what the other's personal live held. It was odd.

"Well, I'm working on a new series, 6 foot murals."

"Oh what's the series about?"

"You know how you always dragged me along to church with you when you would visit?"

"Yeah?" I cocked an eyebrow. I had no clue where he was going with this.

"The series is called 7 deadly mistresses; it's all about the seven deadly sins." He ran his fingers through his hair. "And you're the inspiration."

He caught me off guard, no one ever saw me as an inspiration. Scratch that, no one ever saw me as anything. "Show them to me sometime?" I swirled my drink with my straw.

"Sure, wanna see them after the movie?"

"I'd like that." I smiled. Damon paid for our food and we got up to leave.

I walked towards the door, a little ahead of Damon. I heard Caroline's voice, "What are you doing Damon? What about Kat?"

"I'm not doing anything." He retorted.

"Didn't look like nothing over there." She challenged.

"Look, I'll explain everything later."

"Whatever Damon, save it for someone who believes you." With that she walked off.

I acted as if I hadn't heard anything as I pretended searched through my bag for something. "Ready to go?" He asked me, he seemed a little irritated.

"Yeah." We walked towards his car and got in, all in silence. He reached over to help me fasten my seatbelt, but I raised my hand to cut him off. "I can handle it."

"Whatever." He stated dryly. "Suit yourself."

"Damon, what's wrong. One minute you were fine and joking around and now it's as if someone ran over your dog." I asked as I turned to him, putting my hand on my hip.

"Nothing. It's nothing, just let it go." He gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah, sure looks like nothing." I crossed my arms under my chest. "I thought we were closer than this, Damon."

"I don't want to talk about it, God damn it Elena!" He shouted, slapping his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Today was a mistake." I spit out bitterly.

He turned to face me. What I saw wasn't angry Damon, but it was a broken version of Damon. His eyes were soft, they were sorrowful. "Look, I'm sorry." He sighed, "I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. Things are a little crazy in my life right now."

He drove in silence for a while. "Look, I heard what Caroline said." I sighed. "Who's Kat?"

"She's my girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. Where's this going Elena?"

"Caroline's probably thinking that we're more than friends. I don't want to cause any problems between you two."

Damon rubbed his temples, "Caroline's never liked me and she's very good friends Katherine. I should have noticed the way she was looking at us."

"I don't think we should go to the movies, you never know who will see us and what they'll think. I've already caused you enough trouble for one night."

"Fine, we'll ditch the movie, but I'm still showing you my paintings sometime."

"For sure, I'd love to see them."

"Are you still up for it today? Besides, there's someone else I want you to meet."

A flash of worry appeared on my face. "I don't think so, maybe tomorrow. Who do you want me to meet?"

"Don't worry, no evil friends of my girlfriend. It's my stepbrother, Stefan."

"Your dad got remarried?" I was shocked. I didn't know Damon's dad was capable of love judging by the way he treated Damon.

"Shocker, right? Who would have known my old man to find someone who actually liked him and would marry him." He sounded miserable.

"Do you like her?"

"It's not that I don't like her…" He stalled.

"Damon, quit stalling and out with it already!"

"Alright, she's a bitch." He laughed bitterly. "It's bad enough my dad blames me for my mom's death, even though I'm sure I'm not the reason she got breast cancer. The woman is a bitch. She wants to see me suffer, it's like she enjoys it or something."

"What's her name?"

"The bitch's name is Elizabeth Frank." Damon paused for a moment. "Or at least it was; now it's Elizabeth Salvatore." He added with disgust. "It's bad enough I have to share a house with her, but now I have to share my last name with the bitch, too."

"What's Stefan like?"

"Stefan is really cool guy, nothing like his mom. We actually get along quite well."

The sun had set and darkness spread throughout the area. Damon pulled up to my house and we got out of his car. I walked up the steps of the patio and stood outside. "Today was…"

"Interesting." He smiled as he cut me off.

"That's one way to put it." I smirked.

"I'll see you around Elena." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry about today." He kissed me on my cheek and turned away to his car.

"Damon, wait! Don't you want to come in?" I asked him, almost desperate for him not to leave.

"I'd love to, but maybe some other time. I'll see you later, Gilbert." He waved goodbye as he got into his car.

I walked inside into the living room and called out, "Nana? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart!" She yelled back. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the island where Nana was cutting pie. "Have a seat dear." She placed a plate of pecan pie in front of me and cut a slice for herself. "How was the date with Damon?" She sat across from me and was looking at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Nana, it wasn't a date." I took a forkful of pie into my mouth. "We just went for lunch, that's all."

"So you're telling me you got dressed up beautifully to go have lunch with a friend?" She teased me.

"Exactly Nana, Damon doesn't see me as more than a friend."

"How do you know that?"

"He has a girlfriend, that's how I know." I complained, shovelling more pie into my mouth.

"Careful Elena, if you eat any faster you'll choke." She warned. "And what's with you? You seem upset." Her voice was soft and soothing.

"Nana, I think I like him." I fiddled around with my fork, breaking up the pie crust. "I think I like him a lot." My voice cracked and my eyes began to well up with tears.

Nana came around the island and held me in her arms, "I know baby, it's okay. Sometimes life deals you a set of cards you don't want, but you have to take them." She soothed as she pressed a kiss into my forehead. "Go get cleaned up and get some sleep, you've had an eventful day today. I already unpacked all of your things for you." She cupped my face with her hand and smiled.

"Thank you so much Nana. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled through my tears. I heard her clear the plates as I started to walk up the stairs.

I walked into my room – _my room_ – that still sounds weird. I entered the cozy room and slipped off my heels and walked over to the dresser. I unzipped the back of the dress and it immediately pooled around my ankles. I rummaged in the dresser drawers for a tank top and sleeping shorts and headed to the bathroom.

I got dressed and washed up and quickly climbed into bed, sinking into a peaceful slumber for once. Who knew what mayhem tomorrow would bring?

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is WAY shorter than what I normally post, but I'm sorry! I'm facing some tough writer's block and I just got this out. :(**

**For the next chapter, I need your help. It's going to be a confrontation of Elena and Damon by Katherine/Caroline, but how should I do it? PM/review/post on my Tumblr your ideas! Oh and to get rid of this horrid writers block, I'm going to write some one shots, give me some suggestions! :D I'll try to post the next chapter by Saturday, but no promises as my brain isn't functioning that well anymore :( So suggestions are more than welcome! You guys are amazing!**

**Tumblr: vervainandbourbon**


	5. Confessions

**Confessions**

* * *

_I heard a soft knock on the window, as I looked up I saw Damon sitting in the tree. I put on my robe and held it closed as I made my way to the window, opening it. "Are you crazy?" I hissed. "What if someone saw you? What if you fell?"_

_ "Are you going to let me come in, or am I going to stay out on this tree forever?" He whined. I moved away from the window and he jumped through._

_ "What are you doing here?" I asked him with my hands on my hips as he sat on the foot of my bed._

_ "I had to see you." He looked up at me; his blue eyes smouldered with lust. I gazed downwards and noticed my robe drew open, revealing my lace emerald underwear set. I quickly held it shut._

_ Damon stood up walking towards me, causing me to back up into the dresser. "What's going on?" I placed my hands on the dresser behind me to keep my legs from giving way underneath me. He grabbed my hips and pressed them to his as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. _

_ "Can you feel this?" He whispered as he ground his hips into mine, causing goose bumps to rise all over my skin. I nodded as I held my breath for what was going to come. "I can't hear you," he whispered again, grinding his hips into mine even harder._

_ "Yes," I moaned breathlessly, tossing my head back. He leaned in and pressed kisses along my collarbone, working his way up to my jaw. He pushed my robe off my shoulders and down my arms, tossing it to the floor. "What about Kat?" I panted._

_ "What about her? We're over." His hands wandered from my hips up to my waist and then down to my ass, giving it a light squeeze. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately. I ran my hands down his chest, feeling every ridge of his sculpted body from underneath his navy button down shirt. I started to undo his buttons one by one, eventually stripping him of his shirt completely._

_ He grabbed my ass, lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I began to nibble his earlobe, eliciting a husky groan from him. He walked us over to my bed and placed me on top of the mattress. I leaned back onto my elbows as he crawled on top of me cupping my face with his hands. I ran one hand through his hair while the other roamed his muscular back. He placed butterfly kisses on my cheek, working his way down to my jaw and back up to my lips._

_ Damon backed off from me and sat up against my pillows with his knees bent and apart. "'Lena, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_ I crawled into his lap, straddling him while sitting up. I placed my hands on his shoulders, "Damon," I breathed, my hands cupping his face. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips as my hand travelled down to his jeans. I popped the top button and unzipped them, "I'm sure." I whispered as my thumb caressed his bottom lip. I pushed his jeans down and threw them onto the floor, leaving him in his pale blue boxers._

_ "Where were we?" He panted, kissing me with a smile on his face. His fingers threaded through my hair, tugging on it, exposing my neck. He suckled on my neck softly at first, then harder, nibbling every now and then causing me to moan and pant quietly. I felt the excitement pooling between my legs._

_ "I want to feel your mouth and hands on me." I panted. His hands worked on my bra clasp, undoing it and stripping me bare._

_ "Your wish is my command." He muttered between kisses. His hands traced down every curve of my body. Damon pushed me back onto the mattress and kissed me hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my hips into his erection to provide myself with some sort of friction. My back arched in pleasure as I moaned out his name softly._

* * *

"Elena? Baby?" I heard someone call my name. "Elena?" This time I felt a nudge, too. I grumbled in annoyance and covered my head with the pillow. "Child get up! I made you breakfast." Nana laughed.

"Nana, did you have to wake me up?" I groaned as I sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to comb out the knots in it. "I was having the most amazing dream." I complained some more.

"Oh? And what was your dream about?" She asked, sitting on the foot my bed. I blushed as I recalled what I fantasized about. "Oh I see," She winked as she laughed at me. "You had a dream about Damon." She continued to tease. "So what was the dream about?"

"Nana please! This is not up for discussion!" I covered my face as I was mortified.

"I'll be downstairs waiting for you, quickly wash up for breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few."

I washed up and put on my black running shorts and purple sports bra. I put up my hair in a tight French braid and slipped on my shoes and made my way down stairs. I could smell the chocolate chips melting as the pancake batter hit the hot pan.

"I made your favourite, chocolate chip pancakes and freshly squeezed OJ." Nana served me a plate as I sat down. "I'm surprised you slept in this late, you're usually up earlier."

I looked at the stove top clock; it read 10:27 am. "Yeah, I guess I was really exhausted yesterday."

"I think it was more like you didn't want that dream to end." She winked at me and laughed.

"Nana! Can we please not talk about this?" I rolled my eyes, stuffing my face with pancakes. I quickly polished off the plate of pancakes and got up. "I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back soon." I kissed her cheek as I grabbed my iPod off the table and strapped it to my upper arm.

The sun was bright and the sky was clear, not a single cloud. I ran through the familiar path that I've always taken. I ran around the block for a long time. My feet hit the pavement in a rhythmic pattern. _Pound. Pound. Pound._ It helped me to keep my mind clear. I focused on keeping that rhythm, and tried to avoid any and all thoughts about Damon Salvatore, let alone Katherine Pierce.

After running for around an hour, I decided that I've cleared my head long enough and went back home. "Nana, I'm back." I called out as I walked into the kitchen, heading towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I took a sip out of my water bottle trying to cool down. Instantly, I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and turn me the other way, making me scream in terror.

"Whoa calm down!" Damon took a few steps back. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Damon! Don't do that! Ever!" I could feel my heart racing from a mixture of fear and my morning run. "I've been through enough scares in the past two weeks that could last me a lifetime." I wiped the sweat off of my forehead as I tried to regulate my breathing. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you wanted to see my paintings today, remember?"

"That totally slipped my mind." I began as I started going up the stairs. Naturally, Damon followed me. "You're going to have to wait for me to shower though."

"Yeah, you sort of need it." He wrinkled his face, teasing me as he sat down on my bedroom window seat.

"Snarky today, are we?" I looked through my dresser drawers for a pair of denim shorts and a green tank top. I tossed them onto my bed.

"What, you're not going to wear underwear?" Damon questioned, "That's a bit risqué, isn't it?" He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you'd wait a minute, I'd have picked out my underwear. And why do you care if I wear underwear or not?" I challenged him, with a snarky smirk, of course. I opened up the drawer with my underwear in it and began to look through it.

I felt Damon's breath on my neck, "These look good." He grabbed my red lace panties.

"Quit it you freak!" I grabbed them from him and shoved them in my drawer again. I grabbed a pair of white boy shorts and a matching white cotton bra.

"You're such a prude sometimes." He grabbed the boy shorts from my hand and examined them. "Really? White cotton underwear?" He laughed. "You're so boring." He drawled on.

"Are you done making fun of my underwear?"

"Not really."

"Too bad." I grabbed my underwear from him and went to the bathroom to shower. "I'll be out in 5!" I yelled from inside my bathroom. I quickly showered and put on my underwear. I grabbed my towel as I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair with it.

"Are you against wearing clothes or something?" Damon asked, as he looked away.

"You just saw me in my mini spandex running shorts and a sports bra. How is this any different?" He didn't answer, nor look my way. I got dressed quickly and walked up to him. I tilted his face upwards so he could look me in the eyes. "You're definitely one of a kind, Damon."

"Mama…I mean mom taught me to be a gentleman. I gave you your privacy." He answered politely.

"I miss your mom, she was a sweet woman." I sat down next to him as I put on my black high tops.

"She adored you, you know that? You weren't like the other girls she taught at school."

"She never taught me though…"

"Yeah I know that," he rolled his eyes, "but she could read people, she knew you weren't two faced or anything."

We stayed quiet for a while. "Do you miss her?" I whispered.

"You have no idea. It was so hard when she first passed, it still is, but it gets easier every day." He sighed. "Know what I mean?" His eyes were glassy as he looked up to me as I nodded. "I'd go and visit her every time I'd feel bothered. It was always at sunrise, she loved the sunrise." He smiled at the thought. I put my hand in his and he squeezed it. "Alright enough of my sob story, let's go." He smiled, but I knew better. He was hurting.

We walked down the stairs in silence and out the door. I saw Nana gardening. "Nana, I'm going out with Damon, I'll be back for dinner soon!"

"Alright Elena, I'll see you soon then. Bye Damon, dear!" She called out to us, her eyes not leaving her rose bushes.

We drove all the way to Damon's house. The Salvatores lived in a large Tudor inspired home built in the 1800s. We passed through the gates of the estate and up to the fountain in front of the grand porch and parked. Damon got out quickly and waited for me. He slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked up the stairs of his porch and I tensed up. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes."

"You've been through a lot; it'll take time to get over something like this."

"Damon?" I heard a voice call out from the living room.

"Yeah Stefan!" He shouted back. "I want you to meet someone!"

We walked into the living room and immediately both Damon and I tensed up. I could feel the colour drain from his face. "Katherine?" Damon muttered. She didn't look too pleased to see me and Damon so close to each other.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. I know I promised I'd post something up yesterday, but it's been a hectic week! I was out running a crapload of errands since I'm registering for my uni classes and trying to get my drivers permit (yeah, you have to be 18 to drive here). So I hope you guys actually like this chapter. Send me your suggestions for the next chapter since I seriously don't know what to write lol. All I know is shit's about to go down. PM/review/Tumblr/message in a bottle your suggestions to me! My tumblr: vervainandbourbon**

**oh and review pleaaaaase! :D**

**I love you guys! :D**


	6. Katherine

**Katherine**

* * *

We walked into the living room and immediately both Damon and I tensed up. I could feel the colour drain from Damon's face. "Katherine?" He muttered. She didn't look too pleased to see me and Damon so close to each other.

Katherine stood up off the couch and slowly walked over to us. She seemed cool and collected, but her brown eyes screamed bloody murder. Seeing her so calm and collected put ice in my veins. It was better if she blew up in our faces, but she didn't. And that's what was so nerve-racking.

"We haven't officially met, I'm Katherine." She purred. "You must be Elena. I've heard so much about you." She took a step closer, invading my personal space. Her brown hair fell in curls resting on her shoulders.

"And what exactly did that bitch tell you, huh?" Damon butted in.

"Always jumping to the defence, how sweet." She tilted her head to the side, plastering on a fake smile. "So how long have you been screwing her, hmm?"

"Watch your mouth, Katherine." Stefan interrupted.

"You stay out of this." She glared at him. "This is between me and Damon and his little whore."

"How can you call me a whore without even knowing me?" My eyes burned with unshed tears. I'm not letting her take me down that easily. I had to be stronger than this.

"Stefan, Damon, can you excuse us for a moment? I want to talk to Elena alone." She smiled, both brothers looked at me and I nodded for them to leave. "Caroline told me all about your little rendezvous yesterday." If looks could kill, I would have been stabbed hundreds of times already from the daggers that she was shooting from her eyes. "I don't appreciate you trying to seduce my boyfriend. And how cheap does that make you look? What how long have you known him, days? A week tops? I've known him since the beginning of high school." She taunted.

"I'm just getting started with you. Just remember you little bitch, if it came down to Damon choosing between us, he'd choose me. I've known him longer." She lashed out.

She tried to slap me, but I caught her hand and twisted it causing her to yelp in pain. "You see, I don't think you know who you're talking to." I twisted harder. "I've known Damon since we were born. So I think you lost that one." I pushed her forward and she toppled over. "As for being a whore, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't slept with Damon. Next time, get your facts straight or I'm going to have to make you understand." I towered over her as she sat on the floor. I crouched next to her and grabbed her by the hair. "And don't you ever dare to try and slap me again."

I got up and walked into the kitchen where both Stefan and Damon were sitting. "You're a crazy bitch, you know that?" I heard Katherine shout from behind me. I turned around and I saw her standing in the doorway, out of breath and pissed off.

"After all that, you still have the nerve to come after me?" I scoffed.

"Oh baby, just you wait. This is just the beginning, it isn't over." With that, she huffed and left.

"Does anyone want to explain what I just saw, because I'm so fucking confused right now." Stefan bluntly stated, picking up his glass of water as he looked at Damon and I.

Damon looked at me and I nodded, giving him permission to tell his step brother what happened. "Caroline saw us at the Grill yesterday and told Katherine."

"Why's she so pissed off then?"

"Well, we looked a little intimate." I answered sheepishly and Stefan cocked his head to the side, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"Stefan, don't give her that look. We didn't do anything wrong." Damon rolled his eyes.

"So what exactly were you doing?"

"Elena was catching me up with all that has happened and why she's moving here. Things got a little…"

"Heated?" He interrupted.

"No," Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Things got a little overwhelming and there were tears. Of course Caroline is an idiot sometimes and only sees what she wants to see. She's just looking for another reason to hate me, and make Katherine hate me too. As for what just happened, I'm not so sure either, Stefan." He added as he scratched his head looking at me for an answer.

"No offence Damon, but Katherine doesn't really seem to like you that much either."

"But she's my girlfriend…Stefan sometimes you make no sense."

"I can explain," I began but Damon quickly interrupted.

"Good, I want to know why my girlfriend is pissed off, well more than usual at least."

"She threatened me and then she tried to slap me." I held up my hand, silencing both brothers before they could interrupt me again. "I tried my best to just let her talk and not do anything, but when your little gal tried to slap me, I snapped." I shrugged my shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

Both Stefan and Damon's jaws dropped. "Oh 'Lena, what did you do?" Damon rubbed his temples with one hand, shutting his eyes.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt her." I walked over to the small table they were sitting at and joined them. "I just…gave her a warning." I smiled to myself.

"I like you, you've got a backbone." Stefan gave me a genuine smile.

"Thanks," I beamed. "I guess I learned to stand up for myself since," I paused.

"Since what?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Luckily Damon spoke for me and filled Stefan in with all that's happening in my life as I just sat there silently and nodded from time to time when Stefan would look at me.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that with Katherine, especially since you just got away from something so difficult." Stefan comforted.

"Thanks," I smiled weakly as I locked my eyes with his beautiful green ones. "Let's talk about something else, I've had enough drama in the past month to last me a few years."

We talked for a while and it ended up going out to the Grill for drinks.

"Let's sit at the bar." Stefan dragged both Damon and I and we sat on the bar stools.

"Hey fellas, what can I get you two – Elena is that you?" Matt was completely shocked to see me. "When did you get here?" He asked as he threw the rag he was wiping the bar with over his shoulder.

"I arrived yesterday." I grinned.

"Isn't it a little too late to visit for the summer? School starts in a few days." He laughed.

"I'm not here to visit, Matty. I'm transferring here."

"Hey Donovan, how about something to drink?" Stefan interrupted, "You can flirt with her later." He added smirking.

"Salvatore, seriously?" Matt groaned. "You couldn't wait a few more seconds? I'll be right back Elena, let me see what this jackass wants."

"Who you calling a jackass?" Stefan grinned.

"You, now what will you two have?" Matt took the rag off his shoulder and wiped down the counter.

"Bourbon." Damon said plainly.

"You know you can't be served without being of legal age."

"Can't you sneak us some?"

"Dude, this isn't your dad's liquor closet," Matt laughed, "if you want booze, go sneak some of that."

"You're no fun." Stefan pouted.

"The duck face – yeah it doesn't suit you." I told Stefan, trying to stifle my giggles.

"Backbone _and_ mouthy. I think we're going to get along just fine." Stefan grinned as he punched my arm lightly.

"You're not so bad either, Steffy." I laughed as I ruffled his sandy blond hair.

"Did you have to do that!" he whined.

"I forgot to warn you," Damon leaned over, "Stefan has this weird obsession with his hair. I wouldn't touch it if I were you, unless you want to see him cry."

"I heard that. I will not cry." He furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, you'll just get really pissed. Now for the love of God and everything holy, will you three just order something already?" Matt complained.

"Oh no! Elena's gotten to you too!" I looked at Damon confused. "She dragged you to church with her, didn't she?" Damon mocked disgust.

"Oh shut up. I'll have a strawberry kiwi Snapple." Both Damon and Stefan ordered vanilla cokes.

Matt cracked open two cans of vanilla cokes and poured them in the high-ball tumblers placed in front of them. "You drink's coming up, Elena." He walked over to the liquor rack, where all the other glasses are kept. I saw him moving about, but I had no clue what he was doing. A few minutes later, he placed a margarita glass with a sugared rim in front of me, with my pink Snapple emptied in the glass.

"Wow, all of this for a Snapple?"

"Only the best for my Elena." He winked at me

"Careful Casanova, or Bex is going to get jealous."

"Damon, Becky knows and understands my friendship with Elena." Matt leaned onto the bar. "My girlfriend understands that I have other friends that are girls, unlike your girlfriend." He added, not bothering to hide his snickering.

"Low blow, Donovan, low blow." Damon glared at Matt as he drank from his tumbler.

"You finally found the guts to ask her out? Took you long enough Matty!" I placed my hand on his cheek, lovingly.

"Seriously? Do you want to ruin everyone's relationships?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Caroline standing there, her arms crossed.

"Caroline, don't test me. It's bad enough you filled Katherine's head with those stupid lies." Damon gritted out angrily. "Don't start with Rebekah."

"Caroline, can I talk to you privately please?" I asked her with a serious, but sincere look in my eyes.

At first she hesitated, but she reluctantly gave in. "Matt, I'm taking my break right now." She turned to face me, "You have 15 minutes to explain yourself." She spat out bluntly, her eyes had no emotion in them, I couldn't read her. She started to walk away, so I followed her and we sat down at a booth.

"Look, I know we got off to a horrible start because of what you saw yesterday. I can assure you, it's nothing of what it appeared to be."

Caroline raised her eyebrow, "Then what exactly was it, Elena."

I told her my story, but I skimmed over the details. I didn't know who I was really talking to, I didn't know if I could trust her or not.

"So you're telling me that you had to move here because your mom lost custody of you because of neglect?" I couldn't tell her that it was because of a drug deal gone wrong and assault that my mom lost custody of me. She was good friends with Katherine, and with that information, Katherine would have a field day.

"Yeah, and Damon and I have been very good friends for a long time."

"How long?"

"Since birth. I've known him my entire life."

"So naturally, I took things the wrong way again." The blond cradled her head in her hands, as if she were trying to nurse a hangover. "Elena, I didn't mean to cause you any problems. Don't take this personally, but I hate Damon, and at any chance I get, I point out his imperfections to Katherine to make sure she doesn't get hurt like I did."

"Damon hurt you?" I was shocked. Damon Salvatore. My Damon, he wouldn't hurt a girl. Ever.

"Yes – No, forget I said anything. He didn't do anything." She mumbled. "What was up with that with Matt though?"

"That, Caroline, was me congratulating him for finally manning up a bit and asking Rebekah out." I smiled

"Oh so you know Matt and Rebekah as well?"

"Yup, can't visit this place as much as I do and only know Damon Salvatore." I laughed.

"Just a word of advice before I get back to work, don't get on Katherine's bad side. She'll tear you apart, and make your life a living hell. Trust me."

"Not that it's any of my business, but why are you such good friends with her?"

"Let's just say I owe her my life. It's twisted, especially since she's going out with that douchebag. Well, I've got to run. Thanks for being the bigger person, Elena. I'm sorry I judged you so quickly. We'll talk later."

I walked back to the booth and saw that my margarita glass was empty. "Seriously guys? You drank my Snapple?" I threw my hands in the air. I wasn't amused at all.

"It was me," Damon admitted sheepishly. "I couldn't help it, it was so pink and I wondered what you liked about these drinks."

"Well, they're fruity. Anyways, I cleared up everything with Caroline, she seems like a really sweet girl when you get to know her." I rested my head on one arm on the bar. "Matty, can I get another since this dickwad drank mine?" I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Matty, can I get one too?" Damon mocked, pretending to curl his imaginary long hair with his finger flirtatiously. "Wait a sec," he paused, "did you just seriously call me a dickwad?" His face was as if I had slapped him. "It's on Gilbert, it's on."

"What are you gonna do, Salvatore?" I challenged, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Sure Elena, as for you Damon, dream on. Do you want a new glass?"

"Nah, it's alright. Thanks Matty."

"Sure thing." Matt smiled as he busied himself finding another bottle of Snapple to refill my glass with.

I leaned over to whisper in Damon's ear, "Caroline mentioned something about you and her a while back. But she never told me what it was." Damon visibly tensed up. "Is there something I should know? What happened between you two?"

Damon turned his barstool to face me. "I'll tell you everything when we get back to my house. We'll go up to my mom's old studio, I'll show you my paintings, and we can sit and talk." He lowered his voice, "It's not one of my proudest moments," he said darkly. "But you deserve to know the truth."

* * *

**AN: Wow, thing's aren't going to look very pretty next chapter, they're going to get a little angsty, and it will shake things up between Damon and Elena, and it *might* not be in their favour. On the other hand, I'm writing a Delena one-shot and should post that up soon, it's Damon's birthday. Yes, hello smut central! It's sexy and it's going to be fun, hopefully I'll have it up tonight or by tomorrow for sure. Thank you all for reading my story and inspiring my to actually continue this! You are all amazing! *throws cookies to readers***

**Special shoutout to VampireGleek77, sabrina 268, and Rachelz3 you three are amazing! Thank you for always reviewing after every chapter and PMing me with ideas for one shots and such!**


	7. Sinners

**Sinners**

* * *

I leaned over to whisper in Damon's ear, "Caroline mentioned something about you and her a while back. But she never told me what it was." Damon visibly tensed up. "Is there something I should know? What happened between you two?"Damon turned his barstool to face me.

"I'll tell you everything when we get back to my house. We'll go up to my mom's old studio, I'll show you my paintings, and we can sit and talk." He lowered his voice, "It's not one of my proudest moments," he said darkly. "But you deserve to know the truth."

We paid for our drinks and returned to Damon's car. I sat in the front seat and fastened my seat belt quickly before Damon could even offer to help. I was quiet most of the time, lost in my own train of thought. What could have Damon done to Caroline? How was Katherine involved in this? These were some of the questions buzzing through my head.

Stefan brought me out of my trance by talking to me. "So you're a gymnast, huh?" He rested his elbows between my seat and Damon's.

"How'd you know that?"

"This guy over here," he tilted his head towards Damon, "won't stop talking about you and how awesome you are. He should work for AP or Reuters, I know everything about you. One would think he was the one with the gymnastic talents." Stefan laughed.

"Okay Stefan," Damon forced Stefan's head back into the seat with his free hand, "you can stop making me sound like a creep." I could see his ears burn bright red from embarrassment, all I could do was smile to myself.

"So what's your favourite?" Stefan asked me.

"I'd have to say floor is my favourite, but I also love beam routines."

"What's floor?"

"Floor is a mixture of gymnastics and a little bit of dance."

"Do you compete?"

"I thought you said that Reuters over here told you everything," I teased as I looked at Damon. "I do compete, but barely."

"Why? If you're good, you should compete, you could get a scholarship or something."

"Well, I joined gymnastics at 13, I was a granny compared to the rest of the girls. Imagine training with 3 year olds. I felt like an epic failure." I laughed, remembering how ridiculous I looked.

We arrived at the Salvatores' estate and Damon parked his car in the garage. Damon led me through the hall that led to the broom closet where the art studio's concealed staircase was. We entered the small closet and quietly shut the door behind us. He clicked the the bulb that was hanging in the closet on and it lit up the tiny space. Our bodies were a mere inches away from each other, if I had taken one step forward, I would have been pressed against his body.

"You know my dad still hasn't discovered this place?"

"He knew about your mom's art studio...remember?"

"Yeah I know that, but he doesn't know about the secret staircase. It was my mom and I's little secret. After she died, he had the door to the studio sealed off permanently, it's now a wall."

"How didn't he notice an extra door?"

"My mom was secretive about this, she had a cabinet covering the door, he never noticed it." He whispered as he removed the back panel of the broom closet. He motioned for me to crawl through, and he followed after me, returning the board to its place.

I ran up the stairs two by two, with Damon slowly following my lead up to the studio. "Nice ass, Gilbert." He smirked.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that?" I turned around to face him, feigning anger as I placed my hands on my hips. I continued up the stairs until I reached the studio. I walked in and found 7 grand canvases, all of the same woman dressed in the same way but in different poses. They were all incomplete.

I walked up to the first one, the woman had her hair in a messy french braid and wore a black lace up corset. She was taking a bite out of a large red apple, and she was surrounded by orchard baskets full of red apples. "Gluttony." I spoke softly as I gazed at the large portrait.

"Exactly, do you notice something about the paintings?"

"Well it's all the same woman, and they're giving off a sexual vibe sort of. Like her sexuality is adding to the sin she's representing."

"Well yeah that's true, but no look at her face closely."

"She looks like me..."

"Correction: she is you." He stood by my side and crossed his arms across his chest. He studied the paintings as he spoke. "You were literally the inspiration for this set, so I saw it fitting to have you be the woman in my paintings. I'm not saying you're going to hell because of all your sins, what I'm saying is I paid attention to that one time you took me to church. We all have these sins in us according to Pastor Young; we're vain, we suffer from lust, we're gluttonous, we're greedy, I think you get the idea."

"He never mentioned any of this... I took you around Christmas and he talked about the birth of Jesus." I looked at him like he was going crazy.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't pay attention that much, but what I said makes complete sense."

"Alright, let's talk about the elephant in the room."

"Fine, but you might want to sit down for this." He sat down on the worn turquoise couch near the large windows of the studio. "It's a pretty grim story, and it might change the way you look at me. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I doubt that I'm going to think any less of you."

"Don't be so quick to judge, you won't think that when I finish this story."

"Damon, I'm always going to be here for you. You were here for me when I was going through a rough time yesterday, I'm here to do the same for you." I placed my hand on top of his that rested on his knee and squeezed it gently.

"Caroline didn't always hate me," he began, "there was a time that she liked me. It was more like she was infatuated with me. It all happened at this party in sophomore year right before spring break. It was right after my mom died. So I asked her if she wanted to go to the party with me, and she agreed. You know how these parties are: booze everywhere and it's like people are attached to each other and the crotch and lips."

"So what happened?"

"I started drinking, and I couldn't really control it. I normally don't drink that much but the death of my mom made me turn to alcohol and my main joy was to get wasted so I wouldn't have to feel the emptiness anymore. I was there with Caroline, we were dancing and laughing all night. The next day I find myself fully clothed in my bed with a blaring hangover."

"So what happened to Caroline?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I tried calling her when I woke up but she wouldn't answer my calls. I confronted her at school but she told me to never talk to her again and threatened to tell everyone what I had done to her. When I asked her what I did wrong she told me to quit playing dumb and then just left in a huff."

"I'm confused, then what does Katherine have to do with all of this?"

"She helped Caroline get back home, she gave her a change of clothes after hers went missing."

"Missing? She left the party without her clothes?"

"She's claiming that I took them after what I did."

"I don't understand."

"God Elena, to be blunt about it she's claiming I raped her!" He shouted as he cradled his head in his hands.

I felt the blood drain from my face, I stood up from the couch slowly and took a few steps forward. My eyes were glazed from the tears that were welling up, threatening to fall.

"Say something, say anything. Don't just stand there quietly." His voice cracked after what seemed like hours.

I turned around to face him. "What do you want me to say, Damon?" I began to cry as I ran my hands through my hair. "I have no words for something like this."

He stood up and held me in his arms, "Hey don't cry," he attempted to sooth.

I pried myself out of his grip. "Please don't touch me." I cried as I backed away slowly.

Damon took a few steps forward, and instinctively I took a few back, running into the door. "What happened to 'I'll always be here for you' or 'I won't think any less of you?'" He screamed into my face and he placed his hands on either side of my face.

"This is something I didn't expect at all!" I screamed back, tears flowing freely down my face. "What, you want me to approve that you raped a girl?"

I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him off of me, but with no avail. "What, am I making you uncomfortable?" He spoke coldly. "You think I'm going to do the same thing to you?" He added as he tilted his head.

I slapped him causing him to take a few steps backwards. "How dare you have the nerve to say that to me! After all that I've been through!" I screamed as I turned to the door and opened it. I ran down the stairs quickly as I sobbed loudly. When I reached the bottom I heard Damon behind me, "Elena wait," he pleaded but I just ignored. "Elena, please." He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me Damon."

"No, you have to listen to me."

"I don't have to do anything. Let go of me." I tried to tug my wrist out of his grasp but he was just too strong.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I just acted. I'm also sorry about what I just told you."

"Damon, I'm tired of this, just please let me go."

"Okay," he released my wrist. "Can I at least offer you a ride home?"

"No, I'll just walk. I don't want anything from you right now." I looked up at him, my eyes red from crying. "I won't tell anyone about this, I'll keep your secret. Just keep your distance from me, please." I added quietly.

"Have I lost you forever?" He asked as he cupped my face with both his hands, his eyes swelling with tears I know he wouldn't shed. At least not in front of me.

I refused to answer his question, biting my lip and looking away sheepishly. "Goodbye, Damon." I said faintly as I lowered his hands from my face and turned away from him. I removed the back panel and crawled through to the broom closet, leaving quickly before anyone could see me.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, 2 weeks since I last posted a chapter. I know I know, I'm horrible. I've been super busy with driving lessons and when I actually got to writing this chapter and saved it, my entire laptop died and won't turn on and I didn't have it backed up on Evernote! :( So I rewrote it and I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review please! Reviews mean the world to me and they're my main inspiration to keep going with this story.**

**I love every single one of my readers, you guys are amazing! *passes out cookies***


	8. Distances

Distances

* * *

"Say something, say anything. Don't just stand there quietly." His voice cracked after what seemed like hours.

I turned around to face him. "What do you want me to say, Damon?" I began to cry as I ran my hands through my hair. "I have no words for something like this."

He stood up and held me in his arms, "Hey don't cry," he attempted to sooth.

I pried myself out of his grip. "Please don't touch me." I cried as I backed away slowly.

Damon took a few steps forward, and instinctively I took a few back, running into the door. "What happened to 'I'll always be here for you' or 'I won't think any less of you?'" He screamed into my face and he placed his hands on either side of my face.

"This is something I didn't expect at all!" I screamed back, tears flowing freely down my face. "What, you want me to approve that you raped a girl?"

I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him off of me, but with no avail. "What, am I making you uncomfortable?" He spoke coldly. "You think I'm going to do the same thing to you?" He added as he tilted his head.

I slapped him causing him to take a few steps backwards. "How dare you have the nerve to say that to me! After all that I've been through!" I screamed as I turned to the door and opened it. I ran down the stairs quickly as I sobbed loudly.

When I reached the bottom I heard Seth behind me, "'Lena wait," he pleaded but I just ignored. "Elena, please." He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me Damon."

"No, you have to listen to me."

"I don't have to do anything. Let go of me." I tried to tug my wrist out of his grasp but he was just too strong.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I just acted. I'm also sorry about what I just told you."

"Damon, I'm tired of this, just please let me go."

"Okay," he released my wrist. "Can I at least offer you a ride home?"

"No, I'll just walk. I don't want anything from you right now." I looked up at him, my eyes red from crying. "I won't tell anyone about this, I'll keep your secret. Just keep your distance from me, please." I added quietly.

"Have I lost you forever?" He asked as he cupped my face with both his hands, his eyes swelling with tears I know he wouldn't shed. At least not in front of me.

I refused to answer his question, biting my lip and looking away sheepishly. "Goodbye, Damon." I said faintly as I lowered his hands from my face and turned away from him. I removed the back panel and crawled through to the broom closet, leaving quickly before anyone could see me.

Luckily, I walked out of their house unseen by anyone. The walk back home took longer than I anticipated, taking me a few hours just to get home. I refused to take the bus or hail a cab. Walking the distance helped me come around to the shocking news that was delivered to me.

I reached the porch just as the sky began to darken, _perfect timing_ I thought to myself. I walked into the living room and heard Nana moving about in the kitchen. I began to prepare myself mentally to appear content as to not have Nana think that something is terribly off. Well, at least even more so.

I walked into the kitchen, finding Nana stirring the pot that sat on a low flame. "Perfect timing, Elena. Can you set the table for 3 - where's Damon?" she asked when she saw me alone.

"He couldn't make it for dinner." I answered her as I busied myself setting the table, not looking up at her once. I was afraid my eyes would betray me and tell her something was truly not right.

"Why, something wrong?" she asked as she wiped her hands with the tea towel that was resting on her shoulder.

I hesitated a moment before answering her, "No, he was just busy." I shrugged my shoulder before placing the salad bowl in the centre of the table. "What's for dinner?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Cream of mushroom soup and baked rigatoni with béchamel sauce." She answered as she ladled the soup into two bowls. She placed the plates onto the small circular dining table as I took out the pasta from the oven.

We sat down and ate in silence. Scratch that, I barely ate. I just moved my food around with my fork.

"What's wrong dear? You barely touched your food."

"I guess I'm not really hungry." I answered her as I stabbed a piece of pasta with my fork over and over again.

"You really do have to eat something, Elena. You can't go a full day just on breakfast." She chastised lightly.

"Nana, can I be excused? I have no appetite right now."

"If you must dear." She sighed, "I'll wrap up your plate and it'll be in the fridge. Just heat it up whenever you feel hungry." As I got up, she lightly grabbed me by my wrist. "Is everything alright? Please tell me if something is bothering you."

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about tomorrow. I'm going to go register at school and go register at the gym, I need to get back to work on my routines." I lied. I couldn't tell her what really was bothering me. I couldn't do that to Damon, even though I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I walked up the stairs to my room and sat on my window seat.

I looked out and saw the stars shining brightly; they twinkled in the sky like diamonds on black silk. I sighed as I recalled today's events. The past few weeks have been both physically and emotionally exhausting and it has truly taken a toll on me. I stripped out of my clothing and exchanged it for an oversized grey shirt. It was worn and faded; it belonged to my dad. My mom never had the heart to get rid of his things when he died. This was truly my only link to him. It made me feel safe; it made me feel like everything would be alright.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been around a month since I last updated, I'm so sorry! I promise you guys that another chapter will be uploaded hopefully this week. Again, sorry this is so short, I've been juggling a load of things since I last updated. I got accepted into the School of Architecture so all my time is going towards models and drafting.**

**If you want to follow my TVD accounts here they are:**

**Twitter: teamdelena29**

**Tumblr: vervainandbourbon**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading my work, it means so much to me! :***


	9. Confidence

Dangerous

* * *

I woke up feeling extremely rested. It was as if nothing had happened the past few weeks. My mind was clear and I was determined to make the best of today. I kept repeating to myself that today was going to be different, today was a fresh new start to my life. Nothing was going to come in the way of it. I stole a glance at my alarm clock and it read 7:30 am. I was back, nothing was going to stop me.

I rolled out of bed and straightened it up. I went through my daily morning stretches and hopped into the shower. I finished up quickly and dressed in a pair of floral skinny jeans and cream lace top with matching wedges. I put my hair up in a sleek pony tail and hopped down the stairs. I grabbed my gym bag and stuffed the necessary clothing and shoes for today's workout. I found Nana in the kitchen flipping through her gardening magazines.

"Look at you," she put down her magazine and looked at me from under her glasses, "you have pep in your step!" She grinned.

"Good morning to you too, Nana." I laughed as I grabbed mug from the cupboard.

"Someone's in a good mood I see, excited for today?"

"I guess so, I feel determined." I smiled as I poured myself some coffee. "This year's going to be different, I can sense it." I added as I walked over to the small dining table.

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, I'm not going to let anything come in the way of my success this year. I need to keep my head on my shoulders, perfect my routines so I can get a scholarship. You know, important things." I drawled as I sipped on my espresso.

"It seems like you have a clear idea of what you want to do." Nana smiled warmly as she placed her hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"You can say that," I grinned. I looked at the clock on the stove top and quickly got up, "I better get going, lots of errands to run." I leaned over and kissed Nana on her cheek.

"You might want to take the keys to the car, you'll get from place to place quicker." She noted as I was halfway through the door.

I back tracked and grabbed the keys off their hook in the kitchen. "Alright, I'll be back soon. If you need anything, just give me a call!"

I walked outside to the garage and unlocked the car. It was a small, metallic navy car. I threw my gym bag into the trunk, revved the engine and soon was on my way to Mystic Falls High School to register.

I parked in the somewhat empty lot and walked through the doors in search of the office.

"Can I help you?" A woman with short, blond hair asked as she peered from the top of her desk as I walked in.

"I'm here to register. My name is Elena Gilbert."

"Oh you're already in the system, dear. Someone stopped by earlier and registered you." She answered politely as she reached to grab a paper from what I presumed to be my file. "This is your schedule," she began as she handed me the paper. "Look it over, is there anything that you'd like to change?"

I looked over my schedule and saw that I was enrolled in mainly AP classes. European history, psychology, calculus, art, biology, English. It seemed like a suicide mission. The only non-AP classes were PE and Latin. It was doable, barely; but perfect for scholarships. Whoever registered me must have had that going through their head. Either that, or they wanted to kill me with work. Most likely the latter.

"No, I think I'll keep it as it is, thanks." I smiled politely.

"Are you sure? You want to keep all 6 AP classes?" She asked, shocked.

I nodded, "Is it possible to know who enrolled me?"

"Oh I can't remember his name, but he's also a student here."

When she said he, all I could think of is Damon. Who else would do this?

"Thank you." I pursed my lips into a tight smile and left the office.

I drove down to the gym and registered there for gymnastics training, but the entire time Damon was clouding my mind. Why would he do something like that?

* * *

"Would you like to see the facilities?" The guy behind the counter asked me, snapping me out of my little world.

"Uh – yeah sure." I looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

"My name," he pointed at his name plate that hung on his black uniform shirt, "is Tyler," he held out his hand and I shook it, "Tyler Lockwood." He grinned.

Tyler was good looking, he was built, a football player's body, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "My name's Elena. Elena Gilbert." I smiled back.

"After you, Elena." He ushered me through the hall with a smile, keeping quite close to me. "Here we have the gymnastics arena." He stood next to me, playfully placing his hand on the small of my back. I tensed up but quickly shook it off. "And over there," he pointed to the end of the area, "are the changing rooms. You get your own personal locker." He pulled out a key from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Is it alright if I get started today?"

"The trainer isn't here today, but I could spot you, if you want. My shift ends in a few." He smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm not going to do anything without a trainer," I spoke quickly, and his face visibly slacked. "But if you want, you're welcome to work out with me. I'm going to practice floor routines." I offered, not wanting him to leave too quickly. I found him attractive and I needed to get my mind off of Damon for a while.

"Yeah, sure." He grinned, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll meet you back here in a few?"

"Alright, I hope you can handle it." I added.

"Handle it?" He smirked, "I'm sure it'll be just a warm up for me." He added cockily.

"We'll see about that. It's quite rough." I challenged him, putting a hand on my hip.

His voice was low and husky, "Oh, I love things rough." He took a few steps closer, invading my personal space.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I know I promised to update quicker, but well real life got in the way! I'm already half way through writing the next chapter and it'll be up by the weekend :)**

**As I mentioned a few chapters before, before we hit Delena territory, I'm going to screw with them a bit, torturing our lovely leads. *evil laugh* I think you guys can sense where this will lead ;)**

**Fear not, things will get better for Delena...or will they? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**I have a TVD twitter account now: teamdelena29**

**Review please! :)**

**Love you guys, you're all awesome xx**


	10. Get Fit

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I promised to post earlier, but my schedule is a little hectic, still trying to get used to this whole university business! You're gonna need to know what a Valdez is so... /watch?v=nAYeqc7jhJ0&list=UUvNI9Nf2H9hP5hmdtyeejTQ&index=15&feature=plcp Youtube it! :)**

**Eid Mubarak to all - I know I'm late! And happy Halloween y'all! 3 Review please! Love you guys :***

* * *

Get Fit

* * *

"The trainer isn't here today, but I could spot you, if you want. My shift ends in a few." He smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm not going to do anything without a trainer," I spoke quickly, and his face visibly slacked. "But if you want, you're welcome to work out with me. I'm going to practice floor routines." I offered, not wanting him to leave too quickly. I found him attractive and I needed to get my mind off of Damon for a while.

"Yeah, sure." He grinned, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll meet you back here in a few?"

"Alright, I hope you can handle it." I added.

"Handle it?" He smirked, "I'm sure it'll be just a warm up for me." He added cockily.

"We'll see about that. It's quite rough." I challenged him, putting a hand on my hip.

His voice was low and husky, "Oh, I love things rough." He took a few steps closer, invading my personal space.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." I rolled my eyes at his horrible attempt at flirting. Even though it was a failed attempt, it made me blush madly and grin like a fool. "Well, I'll meet you out here in a few." And with that I walked off.

The locker room was wide and the lockers lined almost the entire room. I stepped in and looked for locker 29, according to the number attached to my key. I quickly found it and dropped my bag in front of it and sat down on the bench. I took off my clothing, exchanging it for a black compression leotard and red shorts. I hung everything in the locker and put my hair up into a tight French braid and left the room.

I found Tyler standing in the middle of the arena, just staring at everything. "Alright, so what are you going to do exactly, since there's no trainer and I'm spotting you." He asked with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Don't get too carried away," I smirked, "we're just mainly working out and then I'll do my floor routines – which by the way, don't need to be spotted." I added with a wink.

"So, where do we start?" He asked, taking a few steps forward, rubbing his hands together.

"A few laps around the area should be enough to get us warmed up."

"A few laps? That's all you've got?" He challenged as he smirked arrogantly, cocking one eyebrow up.

"Don't be cocky. Here's the catch, you have to skip backwards for three laps."

"I don't do skipping."

"You do now." I smirked, satisfied. He visibly pouted. "Oh what's wrong princess, can't handle it?" I laughed as I started my laps. "Come on, get moving, you have 3 laps to get through!" My voice echoed through the arena, Tyler finally getting started.

"Fine, I'll run your silly laps, but after this, I'm leading the work out, show you how real men work out."

"I'm sure I can handle whatever you throw at me." I taunted, grinning. "You know, perfect athlete here."

"Perfect?" He scoffed at the thought, "I'll be the judge of that."

"Yes, perfect. Amazing stamina, amazing flexibility, amazing endurance. Can you say the same?" I challenged as I finished off my last lap.

"Oh shut up." He silenced me, laughing as he finished up his laps, too.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" I teased him as I began stretching. "It's all in your head. Mind over matter."

"Okay, thank you Confucius. That'll be enough philosophy for the day." He grinned. "I'll start off slow with you. I don't want to wear you out too quickly." He smirked arrogantly.

"We'll see who's worn out by the end of this." I sang.

"Cocky," he spoke as he took a few steps towards me as I sat down stretching. "Just for that, I'm going to work you like the coach trains us for football." He added with a smug smile.

"Give me your best shot." I spoke as I realigned my laces, looking up at him. "I think I can handle any little silly workout you throw at me." I challenged him as I stood up via Valdez.

"Working with a hot shot, I see." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine, I won't start off slow, seeing as you can do anything." He added in a mocking voice.

"Enough talk and get on with the workout, Mr. Tough-Football-Player."

"Alright, for starters, I want you to drop and give me 50 push ups." He crossed his arms, a smug grin painted on his face. I looked at him as if he was kidding. "What? Too hard for you to do?"

"No – actually it's quite elementary." I grinned. "You want 50 plain push ups? How about we shake things up a bit, since we are doing this work out together." I added, giggling as I thought of the many ways to kick his ass for being so cocky.

"Oh?" He took a step forward, "And what did you have in mind exactly, Ms. Gilbert?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe one arm push ups." I smiled innocently, batting my eyelashes. His mouth dropped at the suggestion. "Loser pays for drinks at the Grill? Make this a little more interesting."

"You're on. Hope you brought your wallet." Tyler dropped to his knees, signalling me with his hand to do the same. "Oh and don't cheat by going on your knees." He added, winking.

"Tell that to yourself, you're the one I'm worried about." I grinned as I propped myself up on my left arm.

"You're left handed?"

"No, I just like a challenge." I beamed. "Come on princess, let's get going!"

* * *

I walked into the Grill with Tyler hot on my trail. I walked up to the bar and noticed Matt working. I grabbed a stool and Tyler sat next to me. "Thanks for offering to buy me a drink, Tyler." I sang innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Yeah, no problem," he forced out through a fake smile.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I always win." I leaned back and winked at him. He just groaned and I laughed at his defeat.

"Second day in a row, Elena. What can I get ya?" Matt approached me from the opposite side of the bar, leaning onto the counter.

"Tyler here," I spoke eagerly as I placed my hand on his knee lightly, "thought it would be nice to take me out for drinks." I grinned. "I'll have a cherry coke, Matty."

"I'll just have a Sprite. Thanks Donovan." As soon as Matt turned away to tend to others at the bar, Tyler turned to me. "How'd you get so strong, Gilbert?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "You got through 50 _left-handed_ push ups without breaking a sweat. I mean, I could have done it, but I wouldn't want you to feel bad, ya know, burst your ego." He flashed me a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could have, that's why you dropped dead after 35, right?" I laughed, not bothering trying to hide it. "Gymnast, remember? And don't give me that bullshit about us not being athletes."

Matt came up and placed our drinks in front of us. "So how do you know Tyler, Elena?" He asked as he wiped down the counter.

"I just met him at the gym, actually. He gave me a tour of the place."

"Gym, what for?"

Tyler butted in and answered for me. "She's a gymnast, Donovan. So how do you know her?" He leaned onto the counter, eyeing Matt.

"What's this, an investigation? Childhood friends;" He looked at me, completely ignoring him. "'Lena, you want a job? We have an opening for a waitress. Fits perfectly with school and all that shit."

"Yeah, sure! I could always use the extra cash." I smiled, swirling my straw in my drink.

Matt leaned in closer and muttered in my ear. "Is everything alright between you and Damon, he didn't seem all together when I went to pick up my truck from the shop when I brought up you."

"You brought me up? Why, what's going on?" I asked, nervously.

"Nothing, it was just a normal conversation. Is there something I should know?" He asked me, slowly backing away, looking into my eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." I trailed off, breaking our eye contact.

"Hey," Tyler smiled, placing his hand on my thigh, "I'm going to head out, I have a few things to get done." He paused, hopping off of his bar stool. "Why don't you give me a call, maybe we can get together sometime." He pulled out his phone. "If you want, I mean." He leaned to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I breathed out, visibly affected by his voice. I pulled out my phone and we exchanged our digits.

"I'll give you a call soon." He whispered in my ear a last time, his lips brushing past my cheeks as he stood up straight again.


	11. Trouble

Trouble

* * *

"Hey," Tyler smiled, placing his hand on my thigh, "I'm going to head out, I have a few things to get done." He paused, hopping off of his bar stool. "Why don't you give me a call, maybe we can get together sometime." He pulled out his phone. "If you want, I mean." He leaned to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I breathed out, visibly affected by his voice. I pulled out my phone and we exchanged our digits.

"I'll give you a call soon." He whispered in my ear a last time, his lips brushing past my cheeks as he stood up straight again.

He paid for our drinks and left promptly. As soon as he left, I got a text.

Please take the car to Lockwood's Auto Shoppe.

I forgot to tell you it needs an oil change.

- Nana

"Wow, Tyler texted you already?" Matt laughed, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"No Matty," I playfully smacked him across the arm. "It's Nana. I have to go take the shop to Lockwood's Auto Shoppe." I paused a minute, my face warped with confusion. "Wait, where is that?"

"It's just three blocks from the mall. You can't miss it. It's near Main Street."

I grabbed my keys and hopped off the stool. "Thanks Matty, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" I beamed.

"And don't forget your first day of work!" He grinned. "Oh before I forget, show up a little earlier than your shift so you can get your uniform and all that jazz."

"When _is_ my shift?"

"Right," he scratched his head, "let's see. My shift is from 5 to 8, so you have to be here 4:30 just to sign out everything."

"Alright, I'll see you then!" I winked and left.

I got in my car and drove for a while until I found the shop. It was a quaint little place, looked like a family business that's been here since the invention of the car. Yep, that's how old the place looked.

I parked the car right outside the shop and walked into the open garage, looking for someone to help me. I found the main office in the back and stepped in. I found a man in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up sitting behind the desk. He looked like he was in his late forties or early fifties, but was in amazing shape. He had dark brown hair and light hazel eyes.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked as he put down the papers he was moving around. The golden name plate on his desk read _Richard Lockwood_.

"Yeah, I'm here for an oil change."

"Alright," he got up and stepped out of his office, "follow me and I'll find a gentleman to take care of it for you." He smiled as he signalled me to follow.

"Salvatore!" He yelled. "Get up here, stat!"

"Yes, Mr. Lockwood?" I heard a voice echo from behind me, I turned around and saw Damon standing with a red monkey wrench in his hand, his face streaked with engine grease as well as his grey jumpsuit. His hair was messed up and of course, Damon being Damon, didn't wear the top half of his jumpsuit.

"How many times have I told you to wear your jumpsuit correctly? I don't want to see you running around in your wife beater." He barked. "Now take care of this little lady's car. She needs an oil change!" With that, he walked back to his office.

"So," I began, trying to look for words, but sadly at a loss.

"So?" I cocked an eyebrow up, crossing his arms as he leaned on the car.

"This is where you work, huh?" I suck at small talk. Note to self: learn how to properly speak to people without sounding like a total moron.

"No, I just show up here for the free happy hour cocktails." He smirked, his sarcasm had a slight sting to it. It wasn't light and airy. "So where's your car?" He asked as he put down the wrench and wiped his hands on the rag hanging from his shoulder.

"Out front." He grabbed a canister of engine oil and an old silver pan and moved outside without uttering a single word. I followed him silently. "The small navy one." I pointed out to him. Still not a single word from him.

He slid the silver pan under my car, after popping the hood, and emptied the old oil into it. He then replaced it with new oil. "Your filters need changing," He muttered as he leaned over my car, examining the engine. "Do you want me to change them, or you'll get it done another time?" He looked up at me as he spoke, this time his eyes were softer. I saw a glimpse of the old Damon I knew, the one I loved before the sucky confession he gave me.

"Uh, yeah – sure." I stuttered.

"Look, about the other day..." He began, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Let's not talk about this, Damon." I begged him. "There's nothing left to say right now."

He stayed silent, but kept eye contact with me. His eyes went from hurt to angry to emotionless in just a few moments. "I'll be right back with your filter."

"Damon, wait." I walked after him, lightly grabbing his wrist. "Don't be like this."

He focused on my hand where it was latched onto him and then moved his eyes back to mine, pulling his arm out of my grasp. "Funny, you don't want to talk to me but yet you don't want me to give you the cold shoulder, either." He gritted out. "Tell me exactly what you want, Elena. Don't beat around the bush."

Damon walked away and grabbed a filter from the backroom. He installed it in the car and went back to working to the other car's engine, picking up the wrench and leaning into the engine. "You can pay Mr. Lockwood now, unless you like standing there staring at my ass." He quipped sarcastically when I didn't move from my spot for a while.

"I don't understand why you're so pissed off Damon." I muttered as I passed by him, not bothering to look back.

"Maybe because I was hoping my best friend would be a little more understanding." He retorted.

I stopped in place and turned on my heels, quickly strutting back to him. "Be supportive of what exactly?" I questioned angrily. When he didn't look up, I grabbed his bicep, forcing him to look at me. "You think I want to support something like that, Damon?"

"I never said support it," he spat out bitterly. "I just said maybe you'd try to understand why something like that happened. But then again, you just love to jump to conclusions, don't you? Especially when you only heard the story briefly."

"Whatever Damon, either way you tell the story, you're at fault." I steamed as I walked away. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Can't wait." He spat sarcastically.

I walked into Mr. Lockwood's office and paid the fees and left quickly.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, this is going to be the last post for a while since I'm going through midterms. I know it's short, but I already have the next chapter plotted and I hope to have it up by the end of the month as a maximum since my exams are weirdly scheduled all over the month. I hate taking long hiatuses from writing, but I guess real life sometimes has to be a priority :( I love you all! Don't kill me for the angst LOL. Things will look better soon, but you know what they say...**

**It gets worse before it gets better. Yeah. That's all I'm going to say. Lemme know what you think! Reviews are lovely, like you all :)**

**Cheers!**


	12. Coincidence?

**Coincidence?**

* * *

I woke up bright and early. Today was the big day, my first day of senior year at a new school. This was surely going to be interesting.

I rolled out of bed and went through my morning routine. I stood in front of my closet and had a stare down with everything. I just about examined every piece of clothing I owned. Twice.

I ended up throwing on a black silk blouse with a beige blazer and black studded flats. I looked around for a notebook and a pen and threw them into my tote and hopped down the stairs.

"Look at you, all dressed up for your first day." Nana commented as she sipped her tea. "Excited?"

"I have no idea what I feel right now," I smiled as I grabbed a bagel off the plate on the counter, "but I know if I don't get going, I'm going to be late."

I walked over and kissed Nana on the cheek as she handed me the car keys.

The drive to school was a smooth and quick one, there weren't many things stopping me, well except the occasional stoplight and children crossing the street.

I walked up to the office and was greeted by the same secretary. "Hi, I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Name and grade?"

"Elena Gilbert, senior."

She flipped through the papers in the folder labeled with a large "12" until she found my schedule. "You start off with AP European history with Ms. Ariel Johnson." She handed me my schedule and soon I was out the door looking for the class.

I quickly found the classroom and walked in. The first face I see looking at me? Damon. That's just perfect. All the desks were taken, except one. Once again, next to Damon's desk in the front row.

I swallowed my pride and sat down next to him as if nothing had happened, or that I even knew him. I kept myself busy by looking for a notebook in my bag.

I placed the notebook on my desk, but couldn't find a pen. "Seriously?" I muttered to myself as I rummaged through my tote looking for my pen.

I heard a loud clack on my desk. I looked up and saw Damon had his hand on my desk, and underneath it lay a pen. My eyes wandered slowly to his face, but he looked forward and not toward me. He removed his hand and placed it back on his desk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to AP European History, my name is Ariel Johnson, and I'll be teaching you this year." Spoke a petite woman with green eyes and dark mahogany hair put up in a neat bun.

She was dressed in a white Oxford blouse with rolled up sleeves and neatly tucked into her black pencil skirt. She was beautiful and sophisticated, as well as _very young_. She wore sleek black-framed glasses and very little make up.

She sat down on the edge of her desk in the front of the class, and grasped onto its edges. "I need two volunteers to hand out the textbooks." She began as she stepped down off her desk and walked towards us. "You two," she looked at Seth and I with a smile as she leaned down and pressed her hands onto our desks, "the textbooks are in the back of the room. Grab 20th Century history and pass it out please."

I grabbed 8 of the large textbooks located on the bookshelf in the back of the room. "Don't carry too many, dear." I heard Ms. Johnson warn from across the room. "You'll drop them or hurt yourself. Young man, can you help her out please?"

"I got this." I muttered out as I began passing out the books before Damon could grab any of the books from me.

"Whatever."

We finished passing out the books and sat back down in our seats without muttering a single word to each other. Ms. Johnson went on talking about her expectations for this class, and how it truly is challenging. As she passed out the syllabus and assigned us our first reading, the bell rang.

I took a look at my schedule and saw that I had Biology next. It took me quite a while to find the lab that we would be working in, causing me to be late.

I walked into the room and automatically all eyes turned towards me. Up front leaning onto the chalkboard was a tall and handsome man. I'd say around mid thirties. He had a creole complexion, green eyes and dark brown hair. He was dressed in beige slacks and a red plaid shirt with a navy sweater vest. "Come in, come in. Have a seat," he began but soon wrinkled his nose when he took a look at the class. "If you can find one that is."

"Ah! There's a seat next to Caroline," he pointed at the quirky blonde. "What's your name?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, flashing me a welcoming smile.

"Elena Gilbert." I answered as I walked to my seat and sat down.

"Welcome Elena, new here?"

"You can say that."

"Alright ladies and goons, I think I should get started on what you're dying to learn, right? Can I get a round of applause for AP Biology?" He yelled in excitement.

A wave of moans and groans crashed into his ears. "Wow, you guys have an amazing sense of humour." He rolled his eyes at us as he picked up a piece of purple chalk and began writing on the board. "My name is Beau Andreas. I'm from New Orleans. Yes, I speak French. No, I don't practice voodoo." He put down the piece of chalk and turned around to face us.

"And I know what you're thinking, yes my name describes me perfectly. _Beau_." He winked at me as I giggled quietly. He's cocky, but charming. Kind of reminded me of Damon. I frowned at the thought.

Even when I wasn't talking to him, he consumed my every thought. Mr. Andreas passed out papers and told us to pass them back. I took one from the pile and turned around to give it to the person behind me. Coincidentally, Damon sat behind me in Biology. I stared right through him once again and just handed him the papers.

"So I was thinking you guys could read up on all this exciting paperwork I just handed out at home. I'd like to start a lab tomorrow first thing. I'll tell you who your partners are tomorrow, as well. You'll find your textbook already on your desk."

"No kidding." Damon muttered out, just loud enough for Mr. Andreas to hear.

"I know, shocking news Salvatore. Wipe that grin off your face." He replied sarcastically. "As we have nothing better to do, how about we go around the room and invade each other's privacy," before he could continue his sentence, there was a loud holler from a few guys. "Not that kind of invasion, you perverts. Keep it in your pants."

Beau Andreas has officially made it onto my favourite people's list. "We'll start off here," he pointed at the first table near the door. "Tell us your name and if you're on any team or have a job or anything interesting."

We moved along in a beeline, each person just awkwardly stating their name and how they all work a part time job at McDonalds or something like that. There were few athletes in the class. Soon it was Caroline's turn.

"Hey, my name is Caroline Forbes. Um, Mr. Andreas, do I have to do this?" She moaned out.

"Humour me, Caroline." He grinned. "Go on."

"I work part time at the Grill."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You sure? No secret cults you're a part of? No horrible tattoos or anything?"

"No. Nothing. Can we just move on now?"

"Fine. Elena, tell us your name and all about yourself."

"But you just said my name…"

"Why does no one in this class humour me?" He sighed in exasperation.

"Alright, my name is Elena Gilbert. I work at the Grill."

"Just like the rest of the class, oh come now, you must have something more interesting to share."

"Not really."

"You're telling me you're as boring as Caroline here?" He nodded towards her, and smirked.

Caroline's mouth fell open, "Hey! I'm not boring!"

"Play any sports?" He asked, completely ignoring her indignation.

"Well, I am a gymnast."

"Elite?"

"Working on that." I smiled.

"Alright Salvatore, you're next." He clapped his hands together. "Wow us." He taunted lightly.

"My name's Damon Salvatore. I'm a part time mechanic."

"No hobbies?"

"Nothing besides sports."

"Ah the typical jock I see." He flashed a grin towards him. "Well, do the school a favour and win us some awards. We need to fill up those damn trophy cases."

I don't understand how Damon never mentioned how he was an artist. And since when was he into sports, he hates them with a passion.

Soon the bell rang and I was off to my next class, psychology with James Stewart, according to my schedule. I walked into the empty class and sat down. People began to file into class as the bell rang. Mr. Stewart closed the door and wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to AP Psychology. My name is James Stewart and I'll be teaching," before he could continue, we heard loud footsteps down the hall before the door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir."

"It's alright, have a seat in front of this lovely lady." He pointed to me.

This has to be some sort of joke, isn't it? Three consecutive classes, and Damon is with me in every single one. "You have got to be kidding me." I flat out said in a low voice.

He glared at me due to my snarky response before sitting down. Things were just getting worse and worse.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. Please don't stake me for not posting anything for the past three months! I'm so so sorry. I've had a horrible first semester at university and had to focus on my work and sadly not my writing. And during my winter break, I had major writer's block and didn't write. I really hate this chapter, fillers are so annoying to write. I wish I could just post all the other stuff that you want to read onto here, but it wouldn't make any sense without this boring crap haha. **

**Please review! I need all the inspiration and advice I can get when it comes to the next chapter! I don't know where to go with it. Leave me a review or a PM with an idea or feedback, or just plain "Hey I read it!" I feel like no one's reading this story and I might not continue it at this rate :(**

**Lots of love, Nour xx**

Twitter: teamdelena29

Tumblr: vervainandbourbon


	13. Stupid Decisions

**Stupid Decisions**

Damon's POV

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." I heard her say in a low voice. I held my breath in anger as I turned around and shot her the dirtiest look I could conjure up.

I grabbed the back of my seat and pulled it out. I dropped my bag with a loud thud and sat down. My fingertips drummed on my kneecap as I tried to clear my mind of what I just did. I set myself up for this pain and misery. I thought if I put her in all my classes, she'd have to talk to me and we'd move on quickly from this problem. But no.

Elena always made things difficult; she would never pass up something quickly, or look over it. What was I thinking when I told the secretary to – how did I put it?

Oh right – _I can help her ease into a new school community; I'm a familiar face to her. That's why she should be placed in all my classes. She can stop by herself later and see if she wants to keep the schedule._

Salvatore, you never seem to stop giving, do you? I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my neck; a glare or a look of curiosity, I wouldn't really know. Or I'm just paranoid.

"As I was saying, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to AP Psychology. My name is James Stewart and I'm going to be your teacher for the year." He spoke calmly yet with confidence. He seemed to be the kind of guy who could kill you with his intelligence.

He spoke with such confidence that I swore I could feel myself shrinking in my seat. I felt stupid as soon as I sat down since he didn't even acknowledge my existence.

He picked up a pile of papers from his desk and began to hand them out. "What I am passing out right now is the course syllabus. You'll notice that for this first week, we're going to be covering the history of psychology very briefly."

He walked up to the chalkboard and began writing something down. These are the pages to the reading I'm assigning you to do tonight. I would like you to prepare for tomorrow." He clapped his hands together and flashed us an award winning smile. My face sagged as I noticed he wanted us to read around 50 pages for tomorrow alone.

I raised my hand quietly as I tried not to reveal any anger through my pokerface.

"Yes...?"

"Damon."

"How can I help you, Damon?"

"Well, sir. You didn't exactly assign us any books to read from and..."

He cut me off before I could even continue my sentence. Prick.

"Yes, I want everyone to grab a grey textbook from the shelf in the back and the sign out sheet is right here on my desk." He answered as he slapped his hand down on a single sheet of paper on his desk.

"Seeing as today is our first day, some people arrived late;" he began as he stared me down, eyes full of hate. "I won't take roll. But take this as a warning. I'm not keen on those who disrespect time," he added as he shot me another nasty glare before continuing his cautious tale. "If any of you are late more than 3 times to this class in the semester, let's just say it won't end well for you." Mr. Stewart concluded with a pursed-lip smile and his arms crossed under his chest.

This course was sure going to be a handful, that's fo sure. After we all grabbed our books, signed them out and sat back in our seats, he began talking.

Again.

"The history of psych..." his voice began to drift away, my mind shutting him up and letting me daydream about God knows what and who. Finally, the bell rang.

"Alright class, we'll continue where we left off today next time. Read the pages assigned." He spoke as we all got up. I began walking towards the door, "Oh and don't be late." He added as he put his hand on my shoulder– well it was more like _gripped_ – as I was walking out of the room.

"Creep." I muttered under my breath as I walked into the hall. Apparently loud enough for whoever was behind me to snicker. From the corner of my eye, I noticed it was Elena. I could see her signature smile plastered on her face.

I turned around to face her and her smirk was wiped clean off her face. She was so stubborn. I could tell from her eyes that she wanted to talk to me, or at least she didn't hate me as much as she let on. I could always read her, her eyes gave her away completely. Those soft, brown irises; they left nothing concealed.

But damn. This girl was hard headed. She walked passed me, not even bothering to look up. A groan left my lips as I shook my head in disbelief at her. Bloody ridiculous.

I walked over to the gym and sat down on the bleachers next to Matt. Coach Anderson stood in front of us with a small whiteboard behind him. He waited for the bell to ring before he began to speak.

"Alright," he clapped his hands together, "Welcome to Physical Education 12. Just about everyone here knows me, but for those who don't," he quickly smiled in Elena's direction, "My name is Michael Anderson."

"This course is going to be fun, but we're also going to be covering health topics."

The boring stuff. Lovely.

"As for today, all we're going to do is pass out the papers that will cover the topics in health."

He droned on as he passed out the packets of paper. He continued explaining but I blocked him out. I was getting good at ignoring people, come to think of it.

I kept my focus on Elena the entire time. She was sitting next to that _dick_, Tyler Lockwood.

He kept whispering things in her ear and making her giggle. I grew angrier just watching him put his hands on her. My blood boiled watching him lightly touch her thigh as she laughed and looked away. There was a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, a small sparkle in her eyes.

How the hell did she even know this guy to be comfortable enough for him to touch her?

"Careful man, stare any longer, and you'll set Lockwood on fire." Matt whispered, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Shut up, Donovan." I answered as I glared at him.

Who did he think he was? Sitting next to my girl – wait what? No. She's not my girl. I have a girl. Elena was just a friend.

Yet, here I was staring at him, wishing I could truly set him on fire. "Why do you look so pissed?"

"I'm not. I just don't like him."

"You have that same look on your face when anyone tries to flirt with Katherine."

My head whipped in his direction, my eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh no. Salvatore, get your head out of your ass. You're seeing someone and she's obviously not interested in you."

"Who said I was interested in her! I'm just ticked off that she's sitting with that _prick_."

"Why do you care who she sits with?"

The bell rang loudly before I had the chance to explain to him anything. Thank god.

"Gotta go, see ya Matt." With that, I ran off and out of the gym.

"This isn't over Damon! You still have a lot of explaining to do!" I heard him yell.

Yeah, like that was going to happen anytime soon. I decided to skip the rest of my classes for the day. I walked towards the parking lot and looked for my car. It didn't take too long to find, it stuck out like a sore thumb. I mean seriously, who else owned a sky blue vintage Camaro?

I threw my bag into the trunk and sank into the driver's seat. After opening the glove box, my hand reached in deep and retrieved a lighter and box of cigarettes. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a smoker. Sort of.

Okay, so I'm a smoker. Big deal. I held the wrinkled box in my hands, just studying the packaging. The black box was tattered and torn near its edges. This box has seen more than the usual box of cigarettes does. I only take out this box when I'm pissed off and I can't do anything else about it.

"Smoking leads to lung cancer and heart disease, amongst other diseases." I read aloud the warning on the box and smirked sadly. I flipped the top and picked out one of the remaining cancer sticks and held it loosely between my lips. My fingers enticed a flame from the metal lighter masterfully. I took a long drag from the cigarette as I threw the box back in the glove box along with the lighter.

The cigarette was then being cradled by my fingers as I backed out of my parking spot and left school. I drove for a while, I was almost on autopilot. Rings of smoke left my lips, drag after drag. I put out the cig butt and parked the car. I jumped out of the car and walked over to the edge of the cemetery where my mother was buried, near a creek.

I sat down under the shade of a huge tree and just contemplated my existence. The water rushed beside me as I tossed a few rocks into it, causing small and insignificant splashes.

I sighed as I curled up and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Mom, I've probably disappointed you as a son." I began talking – mostly to myself – as I picked up another rock and examined it. "If you saw me today, I doubt you'd approve of all the stupid things that I've done." I threw the rock into the passing stream.

"For starters, I'm dating that 'hussy' that you never liked." I smiled bitterly as I remembered how she used to despise Katherine for her selfishness and her lack of modesty. "And apparently, I defiled a girl." I spat out, my eyes brimming with tears. "Who the hell am I? I'm turning into a monster," I gritted out, refusing to let my tears run freely. "And the one perfect relationship I had, I ruined.

"I screwed up big time, mom. I told Elena about what I did. Now she won't even look at me." I added as I ripped out strands of grass from the ground. "I lost my best friend, ma. I thought I'd try to fix things between us by getting her signed up in all my classes, but that backfired on me."

I sighed loudly as I rested my head on the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. Tears slowly seeped from underneath closed lids, I could feel them inching down my face. "This fucking blows." I muttered as I got up and dusted myself off.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked towards her tombstone. I crouched in front of the white slab of marble.

_Lucy Maria Salvatore_

_A loving mother and wife_

_1964-2010_

"I miss you so much, it's unbelievable." This time, I let my tears fall freely. "You made me into who I am – who I _was_. You left me. How could you leave me?" I whispered hoarsely as I knitted my brows together. "How could you leave me with a man that hates my very existence? He blames me everyday for you leaving us."

I sat down facing her grave, just talking to her tombstone. "He might not say it out loud, but his stare says it all, ma. He might as well just say that I murdered you!" I yelled out this time, my face going red from anger.

A hand softly landed on my shoulders, causing me to jerk my head up violently. "Son, are you alright?" An old woman asked me. She seemed scared from my emotional outburst. "Best not to get so worked up." She added when I didn't answer her.

"I'm fine ma'am. Sorry." I didn't dare look back up at her.

"Don't apologise, you've obviously lost someone that means a lot to you. We get emotional sometimes." She smiled at me before she walked away.

I decided to leave before I cause a bigger scene. I walked back to my car and drove straight to the grill. Time was passing quicker than I had anticipated, it was already 5 pm.

I parked and walked into the grill and sat down at the bar. "Can't run from me now." Matt grinned as he saw me slumped on one of the bar stools. "What's wrong man?" He asked after getting one good look at my face.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Your eyes are bloodshot."

I raised my head and looked up at him, "That bad, huh?"

He nodded slowly. "What can I get you? You look like you need a drink."

"I'll have coke. With..."

"Yeah, I got it." He smirked. He knew me too well. I saw him mix in a shot of bourbon from underneath the bar into my large glass of coke.

"Here." He placed it on a coaster in front of me. "Now that I've been extra nice to you, you owe me an explanation. What gives?"

"I should have known this was too good to be true." I rolled my eyes as I gulped down a large portion of my drink.

"Well get to it, I've got work to do!"

"Jesus Donovan, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Where were you today?" He glared at me. He was always so anal about me ditching class. "Don't start ditching your classes again."

"Okay, okay! Holy shit man. Get off my case." I fumed.

"I'm dead serious, Salvatore." He jabbed a finger into my chest. I winced from the sharp pain.

"Okay, sheesh. I was at the cemetery." I groaned out. "I was at the cemetery okay! Happy?"

"Oh." He answered, deflated. Not the answer he was expecting, I bet. "That makes total sense now. Just don't start skipping your classes again man."

"You've been skipping your classes? Already Damon?" I heard a shrill voice from behind me. I turned around to find Elena holding a bucket full of dirty dishes.

"Funny. Now you want to talk?" I spat at her.

"Why the hell weren't you in class?" She completely ignored my remark.

"It's none of your goddamn business, since you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

"You're impossible. You know what, forget it." She seethed. With that, she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while. A long while. Sorry! But for those of you still reading this, thank you! I promise to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later, but no promises! Thanks for the awesome support, shoot me a review!

You guys are awesome, I swear!


End file.
